Sisters
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: Bella has killed herself... Tragic, I know! But what happens when someone comes to visit Charlie and come to her funeral? Who will Edward meet? How will Sam react? Jacob's old best friend... and possibly lover? Who is this Amelia character? LETS FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: THE FUNERAL

Amelia stared at the casket, knowing that it will haunt her dreams, but still not looking away. Not once did she cry at Bella's funeral. Not when the priest said his words, not when the people's sobs were the only noises being heard, not even when Charlie went to say a few words and then burst into tears at the thought that one of his little girls was now gone...forever.

She felt horrible, that was an understatement, but she still couldn't cry. She tried and tried but no tears came out, only tearless sobs.

Amelia and Bella were twins. They didn't talk much after Charlie and Renee spilt, they both just kinda went in their own seperate ways. But they never ceased to talk once in a while, the calls started coming right after Bella's boyfriend left. She would always say that she felt responsible for being such a weak human, she felt responsible for driving him away.

* * *

One night, at 2:30 in the morning Amelia's phone rang and she grumbled an incoherant response into the phone... Bella was on the other line sobbing. That woke her up, Amelia tried calming her down but that seemed to make things worse so she only listened.

"...if I left everything would change. Nobody would miss me. Everything would be so much better. God, I miss him. He's probably somewhere else happy and has forgotten all about me. Maybe I should go see Jacob... No he hates me... GRRRRRR!! I'm so confused!" she ranted for a good hour before sighing a heavy sigh, telling Amelia that she could speak.

"Bella, you have got it all wrong. Edward misses you, I'm sure of it. Just give it time, he'll come around. And if he doesn't, its his loss, not your's. If he left, he wasn't worth it, Bella. Do you understand? I know you miss him, but if you let go of him, you'll be happier." Amelia did the best she could and she just hoped that it was enough to get Bella out of this rut that she has been stuck in for so long.

"Its not going to work.. I'm sure of it... Goodbye, Amelia," Bella sniffled, "I'll miss you." The other end went dead.

Amelia at first didn't think anything of it and went back to bed only to be woken up about 2 hours later. The phone call was from Charlie confirming that Bella jumped off a cliff and fell into the water. A boy named Sam found her body on the shore of a beach in La Push. She was dead.

At first Amelia didn't know what to think, she just sat in silence as she tried to get her thoughts in order, then it came back at her in double time. Shock, fear, and finally sadness swept across her in tidal waves. Her knees gave out and she vaguely remembered hanging up the phone.

* * *

She suddenly realized that Charlie was talking to her,"...there was nothing you could have done. Its not your fault that she jumped off the cliff. She... she just... did it." Charlie was one of the many reasons Amelia came to Forks. Another one was to come to the funeral.

"Maybe," her voice sounded strained, "...maybe if I would have come sooner than I planed. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I was there for her."

"Amy, don't beat yourself up over this. There was _nothing_ you could have done. She was depressed and she wasn't healing. Now, c'mon I want you to meet someone." He ordered, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from her seat.

She never took her eyes off of Bella's grave until she tripped and ran into a warm object. It was until she looked up that she realized that, that object was a boy.

"Sorry," her whisper was hoarse as she looked to see who had helped her up.

The boy was with reddish-brown hair and broad shoulder. His smile made her suddenly feel warm inside, as if he was the sun and the rays of warmth flew right through her. She couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous stranger before her.

"Amelia, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black," Charlie then whispered in her ear," Jacob was Bella's best friend."

"Its nice to meet you, Billy, Jacob," at the mention of Bella's name she went back into her own state of depression and looked back at the casket holding her once beloved sister. She remembered Bella telling her about Jacob. She said stories about them hanging out in his garage, riding motorcycles and promising her she wouldn't tell Charlie. She specifically remembered him as the best friend that she fell in love with and that he was the sweetest guy she has ever known, and the sweetest guy whose heart she broke.

The next thing she knows, was that tears finally started falling as she went to sit back in her seat. Then she sat sobbing while Jacob cradled her and whispered little reassurances to her.

He finally spoke and his deep voice rumbling in his chest making her feel safe,"You remind me of her so much," he said, grinning, but his eyes were still sad. She sat up and laughed a little while wiping tears from her eyes.

"And how is that?" She asked in an incredulous voice and sniffled.

"When I just met you, you tripped, telling me that you are clumsy. You both have seemed to live with Charlie at some point in your life, so you have that in common, you have the same eye color, and the same beautiful smile," he said grinning, she turned her head away blushing like a mad woman. She looked back at him and he was scratching his head in thought.

"You know," she started, getting his attention," you forgot something, and I mean something major."

"And what would that 'major' thing be?" He asked in a mocking voice.

Amelia glanced back at the casket and prepared herself for the cloud of depression to suffocate her once again. Her voice was a small whisper,"We were sisters."

His eyes were wide and his voice didn't hide his shock," Wow, I would never have guessed," He dug his hand in his hair and leaned back in his chair breathing a heavy sigh. He looked back at Amelia and saw her utter sadness and said," I'm really sorry," his voice was a whisper but she still heard him.

She sighed and said,"I'll be fine after I hang out with two of my favorite men, whose names happen to be Ben and Jerry, and watch some movies to get my mind off of it." She grinned a little and she knew that Jacob didn't buy it, not one bit.

"Can I join you?" he asked, taking her completely off guard. She looked around as if he were joking, and then raised her brows at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked completely innocent.

"Ok, we're at a funeral... not a regular funeral, but my twin sister's funeral, aka your best friend... and you're hitting on me?" Her voice was accusing and had a hint of shock in it.

His eyes went wide at the accusation and he went to kneel in front of her,"No, no, no, no,no," he said repeatedly. She crossed her legs as her black silk dressed flowed around her,"What I meant was that I wanted to be there to cheer you up. Because frankly, you look like you need it," he said with an impish expression on his face.

"I guess you could come over and watch a few movies, but just a _few_," she hesitated but was still firm on her rule.

"That's all I want," he said. "So when-" He was starting but was interrupted by a a silky voice that put her in a daze even though she didn't see the source of which it was coming from.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice was angelic but you could sense the harshness of his words...


	2. Chapter 2: THE CULLENS

**Previously on 'Sisters'...**

_"I guess you could come over and watch a few movies, but just a few," she hesitated but was still firm on her rule._

_"That's all I want," he said. "So when-" He was starting but was interrupted by a a silky voice that put her in a daze even though she didn't see the source of which it was coming from._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice was angelic but you could sense the harshness of his words..._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cullens

The voice came from behind her and she was set in a daze staring at Jacob, who was kneeling in front of her. She was completely caught off guard when she saw the look of pure hatred on his face. The feeling of hostility radiating off of him. Jacob stood up in a quick and fluid motion startling Amelia and said," What do you want, _bloodsuckers_?" His voice was thick with bitterness and it matched the expression on his face. Amelia didn't know what to do except for sit where she was as the show played around her.

"Nice to see you too, dog. We just came for... Bella," said a velvet like voice. The way he talked about Bella brought sadness straight to your heart and you couldn't help but want to hug a person with such a haunted voice. Amelia chose this time to snap out of her hypnotic state and stand up to see the source of such depression.

When she turned around, she gasped, as she saw 5 of the most beautiful people she has ever met in her entire life. She couldn't help but feel that she knew them. She looked at the boy who was now in front of her with shock. He was gorgeous, but he had a haunted look amongst his face.

_Bella told me about them,_ she thought. _What was his name? _

Amelia outstretched her hand in a kind gesture and said, " Hi, my name is Amelia, Amelia Swan..." The one with the sad look froze when the first word came out of her mouth. He just stared at her.

"What's your name?" He asked in a whisper. She dropped her hand a little embarassed but looked him straight in the eye.

"Amelia Swan?" Her response was in the form of a question as he stared at her in shock.

"Are you like her cousin or something?" He asked trying to figure out who she was. She was just about to speak but Jacob spoke before she could say another word.

"She's Bella's _sister_," he said putting extra emphasis on 'sister'. Then he added," She's living with Charlie now."

The boy, standing in front of her, his eyes went wide with shock as he stared at her. His eyes were a beautiful topaz like color and you couldn't help but feel as if you would melt right then and there.

"Its nice to meet you," he nodded in a formal way.

The short pixie like girl came up to the girl, put her hands on her shoulders and then pulled her into a tight hug and whispered,"I'm so sorry for your loss. We all lost something. She told me to take care of you if you came here. And I never break my promises." Her voice was stern at the end.

Jacob was standing behind Amelia growling and when the girl let go, she stood confused and apologized,"I'm sorry, Bella used to talk about you guys all the time, I just don't remember your names."

The pixie girl smiled and said, " I'm Alice and this is my hus... boyfriend Jasper... This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and this is Edward. We're all related in some kinda way." She stated at the end. _Isn't that like insest? _Amelia asked herself. But she didn't ask. Then I realized something.

"WAIT!" She just about screamed. Everyone looked at her and froze,"You're Edward?" She asked getting pissed.

The pixie girl grabbed her arm and dragged her away from them and said," Please, not here, not now. Please, he's been through enough."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," She glared passed the girl and at Edward who stood emotionless. Then she felt a cold hand land on her shoulder and she swung aroung only to see Jasper behind her. He said," He has suffered enough. Trust us," His voice was hypnotic and Amelia suddenly felt calm.

Feelings of guilt and shame swept through her as she looked at Edward. Before she could do anything she was standing in front of him, staring into his eyes and said," I'm sorry for overreacting, I have a tendancy to do that every once in a while."

"So did your sister," he said staring at the grave. He walked fluidly towards the grave and fell to his knees and hugged it as if he were hugging a person. She was going to comfort him when she heard her name being called over a microphone,"Amelia, are you ready for your soundcheck."

She started walking away when Alice grabbed her arm and asked," Soundcheck?" Then she froze for a second staring out into space and then she shook her head and smiled," You know what? Good luck." She said releasing the girls arm...


	3. Chapter 3: THERE FOR YOU

_Feelings of guilt and shame swept through her as she looked at Edward. Before she could do anything she was standing in front of him, staring into his eyes and said," I'm sorry for overreacting, I have a tendancy to do that every once in a while."_

_"So did your sister," he said staring at the grave. He walked fluidly towards the grave and fell to his knees and hugged it as if he were hugging a person. She was going to comfort him when she heard her name being called over a microphone,"Amelia, are you ready for your soundcheck."_

_She started walking away when Alice grabbed her arm and asked," Soundcheck?" Then she froze for a second staring out into space and then she shook her head and smiled," You know what? Good luck." She said releasing the girls arm..._

* * *

Chapter 3: THERE FOR YOU

Amelia smiled kind of confused at her reaction but headed towards the small stage like platform. She went to the and grabbed a guitar and said while sitting on a stool,"A few days ago we lost someone special," She stared out at the people sitting in chairs, who just sat and stared at her with blank expressions and some people with forced grins. Edward finally looked up from the corpse and looked at her," I not only lost a sister, but I also lost my best friend and so I wrote this in honor of her." She smiled and started to sing the song her and her band wrote together after they found out about Bella.

* * *

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake

You're always a true friend

And I don't deserve you

Cause I'm not there for you

Please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you

someone you can come to

Runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you

I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue

Slow dancing in your eyes

Sun kisses the earth

And I hush my urge to cry

I wanna be there for you

Someone you can come to

Runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you

I wanna be there for you

Cause I hear the whispered words

Of your masterpiece beautiful

You speak the unspeakable through

I love you too

I wanna be there for you

Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you

And be

Someone you can come to

The love runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you

* * *

Through out the whole song, she looked between all the people she knew and yet to meet, Edward included, they all stared dumbstruck, others were smiling with tears in their eyes, but most of all they all started clapping.

When Amelia was done, she glanced at Edward and he had a cute crooked grin and she hurried to get off the hunk of wood that they called a stage. As she quickly got off the stage a hand grabbed her arm, not roughly but firm none-the-less. She looked to see who had hold of her arm, only to see Edward looking at her with a beautiful smile, but his eyes were still sad.

"That was a great song," he complimented making her blush a deep crimson.

"Thanks," she said shyly," My band and I wrote it."

He looked a little taken off guard and asked,"You have a band? Bella didn't tell me that, let alone about you. That's why I was so confused when we first met." He smiled.

She laughed out loud and looked to see that Edward was being serious," Oh, she seriously didn't tell you. Ok, how about I show you sometime." She offered but she screamed in her head,_ Apparently she didn't like me that much to even mention me to anyone except Alice. _She shook her head and started again," You could come over some day and I'll show you." She began to walk away until she realized that he still had hold of her arm.

"Do you think we could do it at my place? I don't think I can step foot in there for a while," he asked in a sad voice. She never thought about that. What if she couldn't even do it? All she did was nod and said," Call me when you have the time," and walked away to Charlie claiming that she wasn't feeling well and that she wanted to go home and unpack.

* * *

On their way home Charlie prattled on about a game tonight and she would occasionally nod and say 'mmhhmm' just to be polite, but what she was really thinking about was Edward.

Edward Cullen, she sighed.

WAIT A MINUTE! She thought wide eyed, _I can't like Edward, he was in love with Bella. And in girls code isn't there something along the lines of, "_Don't Date Siblings' Ex's"?

"Dammit," she whispered in a jealous rage.

"What?" asked Charlie, who was being pulled out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing, just nervous about getting there," she said, it wasn't fully a lie, but it wasn't the truth...


	4. Chapter 4: THE GOODBYE

_"Dammit," she whispered in a jealous rage._

_"What?" asked Charlie, who was being pulled out of his own thoughts._

_"Nothing, just nervous about getting there," she said, it wasn't fully a lie, but it wasn't the truth..._

* * *

Chapter 4: SECRETS

She didn't really know what to expect when they turned up the street. When they reached the house, it didn't really surprise her that it was the same house before Charlie and Renee split. She just didn't realize that he would keep it after all this time. She didn't really remember much about it, she and Bella moved with Renee at that time.

He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house with one bathroom, that of which she had to share with Charlie. It only took one trip to get all her stuff upstairs. But when she reached the door she stopped dead in her tracks just staring at the door knob.

"Dad? I don't think I can do this," she squeaked as she turned towards Charlie. He dropped a bag, grabbed her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes and said,"I know how you feel... No! Listen to me..." he said as she opened her mouth to argue," I _do_ know how you feel, I wasn't sure I could make it up here, let alone through the front door. Now come on and we'll do it together." He reached out, twisted the knob, and opened the door. Amelia gasped as she realized that she was holding her breath.

It was a familiar room that she vaguely remembered from her childhood of living with Charlie and Renee. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, and the yellow lace curtains around the windows. There was a desk with an old computer and a rocking chair. Everything was so similar, yet so different know that Bella was gone.

"I'll let you get settled, while I go watch the game, if you need me..." He started but Amelia held out her hand for him to stop and said that she just needed a minute in the room. That's what she loved the most about Charlie, he didn't hover. He nodded and left her, closing the door. Amelia looked around at the room that Bella once lived in and was able to finally breathe. It felt good to be in a room that meant as much as it did.

She set her bags by the closet and the guitar by the desk and looked around once again. The closet was old and the paint was peeling, the rocking chairs colors were fading as if someone sat in it a lot, and the bed was messed up as if Bella got up from bed and never made it. That's when she saw it. There was a little white speck from under a pillow, Amelia went over to inspect it.

It was a note... from Bella.

_**Charlie**,_

_I'm sorry. But the pain was too much and I couldn't handle it. If Edward comes back, please, don't blame him. It's my fault, not his. I Love You! I'll see you on the other side._

_**Amelia**,_

_I'm sorry I left you as well. I want you to have something of which is personal and will teach you a lot about Forks and me. Look in the floorboards by the bed, you can tell which ones I'm talking about. I love you so much and I hope you don't beat yourself up over this. IT'S MY FAULT!_

_Love,_

_Bella Swan_

**_P.S. DON'T BLAME EDWARD!_**

Amelia just stared at the piece of paper in her hand with a blank expression. She didn't know what to feel. Happiness because she wrote to her? Sadness because this was her goodbye? Anger because she blamed herself? Or to just feel relieved that she actually said goodbye to her, even if Amelia couldn't return the farewell. She finally settled on sadness because she was gone.

She snapped out of her daze and began looking around the bed for a sign of loose floorboards, or just a sign. Any sign would help. Then she saw two floorboards that were lighter than the rest, she grabbed a pen, stuck it in the crack of the floorboards and lifted them up...


	5. Chapter 5: THE SECRETS

_She snapped out of her daze and began looking around the bed for a sign of loose floorboards, or just a sign. Any sign would help. Then she saw two floorboards that were lighter than the rest, she grabbed a pen, stuck it in the crack of the floorboards and lifted them up..._

* * *

Chapter 5: THE SECRETS

Amelia looked into the small man made hole and the first thing that caught her attention was the teddy bear that they have shared since they were toddlers. They would mail it to each other every year or so and send a small letter as well **(A/N: It's kind of like the sisterhood of the traveling pants thing)**.

She also found a small journal and pictures of her and her friends she presumed. She looked through the pictures and found that she only recognized three people out of the some odd dozen that she had.

Bella, Alice, and Edward.

All the rest were people she had yet to meet. Amelia opened the journal and first page, she realized it was the same paper as the letter she had written on. She flipped through the pages of Bella's diary and saw that she had started writing in it when she first moved to Forks up to the last few days of her life. Amelia smiled at the thought of finally getting into Bella's head and to know what really goes on around Forks.

She read through the pages and found that they were very detailed and described just about everything. Bella wrote about how it rains a lot, how its too green, her first day at school, her first sight of Edward Cullen 'the mysterious and cute boy in her Biology class' was what she wrote. She wrote about how she was a little frightened of him at first, until he saved her life when she was almost hit by a van.

What, really caught Amelia's attention was her visit to Port Angeles.

"…A few guys surrounded me and then a silver Volvo fishtailed right in front of me. I thought at first it was going to hit me, until I heard his voice. His voice was demanding but still beautiful none-the-less. He told me to get in the car and I listened obediently. Strapping myself in, once I got over the shock. He stopped off the side of the road after a while of driving and then we talked. He took me to dinner after we talked to Jessica and Angela as well. We talked and he told me some of his deep dark secrets. I knew that he was different but I didn't know he was a… vampire. Wow, its even weird when I write about it. Well, time to go to bed. Goodnight!

Sincerely,

Bella"

Amelia didn't know what to think. A vampire? Yeah, right. Maybe Bella might have gone crazy. Then when she started to think about it, the more it made sense. The pale skin, the dark circles under the eyes that she didn't really think much of, the marble like skin of the pixie like girl, and the pearly white teeth. She didn't think much about it at the time but, know she felt as if she might be going crazy. A vampire? That's impossible, yeah she wouldn't mind meeting one… in her dreams, but this was the real world and fantasy just didn't mix with the real world.

She closed the diary thinking that, that was enough for one night and decided to unpack her clothes. As she was unloading all of her belongings, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a soft knock on the door.

"Its open," she replied simply.

"Hey, I just thought that I would let you know that you have school tomorrow," his voice sounded tired.. Amelia turned around and said," Don't worry about it, Charlie I have all my stuff, school included." She smiled at him and he tried to return it but she could tell that it was forced.

She packed for school and picked out her clothes. She picked up her toiletries and put them under the bathroom sink. She thought about it and decided to take a quick shower before going to bed.

Stripping out of her clothes she wrapped a towel around herself and went to get her pajamas. She opened the door and just about screamed as she saw someone sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room…


	6. Chapter 6: THE VISITOR

_She packed for school and picked out her clothes. She picked up her toiletries and put them under the bathroom sink. She thought about it and decided to take a quick shower before going to bed._

_Stripping out of her clothes she wrapped a towel around herself and went to get her pajamas. She opened the door and just about screamed as she saw someone sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room…_

* * *

Chapter 6: THE VISITOR

Amelia quickly closed the door before Charlie could hear her. She closed her eyes and turned around. She thought that she must be going crazy, but she dared to open one eye slowly. Nope, she was sane.

"What… How… Huh?" she stuttered trying to find the write questions to ask the beautiful person in her chair. Amelia thought about earlier and how Bella called them vampires and Jacob called them 'bloodsuckers'. She looked down and then back up again scrutinizing the 'vampire's' face. The only expression was a faint smile and hard looking eyes.

"I came here to warn you," said the deadly creature. The voice was hard, so the beautiful vampire got up and started walking towards Amelia. Amelia was stuck, glued to the floor if you will. She couldn't move at all. She stood there holding the towel around her as the God walked around her," I have lived with Edward for a while now, and he isn't so bad once you get to know him. But I think he likes you. So I came to say one thing and one thing only." She stopped in front of Amelia to glare at her and said," If you ever, and I mean EVER , hurt Edward like Bella did, I will hunt you down personally and ripped out your throat with my bare hands. Do you understand?" Amelia only nodded.

And with that said… Rosalie walked to the window and jumped out.

* * *

When Amelia was out of her daze, she grabbed some pajamas and went to take her shower. The shower was hot and soothing, making all of the knots and stress of the day go away. She massaged the shampoo that she brought through her hair and inhaled the smell of cucumber-melon. After she did the same procedure with the conditioner, she lathered her body with soap and washed off. After a good 45 minutes, she was out of the shower brushing her teeth and her hair, and in her pajamas.

At first she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should sleep on the bed, on the floor, in the rocking chair, or on the couch in the living room. She paced the room frantically, trying to decide whether to sleep at all.

She ended up getting so tired that she just passed out on the bed without a blanket, at around 12:30.

* * *

Her alarm clock went off at 5:00 and she swatted at the air when the beeping wouldn't stop. Finally, she sat up and threw a pillow at it, knocking it over and making all the noises stop, and then she fell back down on the bed with a big huff and stared at the ceiling, still trying to wake up.

About five minutes doing just about nothing, she got up and got ready. She threw on a black 'Story of the Year' shirt, jean capris, and black, knee high boots. Then she went to the bathroom and thought about what to do with the giant chaos that was called her hair. She ended up brushing it out and putting on a black head-band with black angel winged earrings. After brushing her teeth she went downstairs to get her backpack by the door. Charlie was already gone, so she just made a piece of toast and went to walk to school….


	7. Chapter 7: THE FASCINATION

**A/N: Thank you eclipseee for commenting on my story. I really appreciate the comments. So this is dedicated to you. XD People who read this story… PLEASE tell others to read as well. I really need the reviews… Thank you and love you all!! Peace!**

_About five minutes doing just about nothing, she got up and got ready. She threw on a black 'Story of the Year' shirt, jean capris, and black, knee high boots. Then she went to the bathroom and thought about what to do with the giant chaos that was called her hair. She ended up brushing it out and putting on a black head-band with black angel winged earrings. After brushing her teeth she went downstairs to get her backpack by the door. Charlie was already gone, so she just made a piece of toast and went to walk to school…_

Chapter 7: THE TALK

Amelia rounded the corner as she was reading one of her favorite books, 'Be Still My Vampire Heart' when she noticed a red convertible coming up the street, going way over the speed limit, and saw who was driving it…

Rosalie looked at Amelia with a smug look upon her face as she revved her engine and went even faster than she was before. She also noticed that Emmett was in the passenger seat. Amelia just stared after them in awe. Once they disappeared down the street, Amelia composed herself and kept on walking. She pulled out her mp3 and began to listen to Coldplay as she walked to school.

When she got to a corner and saw that the school was about two more streets ahead, she looked both ways and ran across the street only to realize that a car was following her. She would occasionally look out of the corner of her eye at the car and noticed that the windows were so tinted that it looked illegal.

She finally stopped and turned towards the car and threw her hands in the air in exasperation and screamed," Is there something you want?" The car came towards her slowly and pulled over onto her side of the road… The window rolled down slowly and she saw the person she was thinking about all night… Edward.

"Can I give you a ride? I feel bad watching you walk this far to school," he asked in an alluring voice that instantly had her in a daze. She shook herself out of it quickly and said," You better not be some kind of pedifile or something, because you try something, I swear I'll scream rape." She said walking around the front of the car to get to the passenger door. Before she realized what was going on, Edward was already by the door and opening it for her.

She stared at him with narrow eyes as she slowly got in the car. She put the bag between her legs, turned off her mp3, and put a bookmark in her book… then the book vanished out of her hand, she looked over at Edward and he was reading the cover.

"Hey! You know there is a thing called _asking._ You ever hear about it, I heard that its pretty nice to do," she said, sarcasm dripping out of every word. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He inspected it and gave it back," Is that appealing to you? Vampires? I have heard that they a ghastly creatures," he asked in a serious tone. She thought about it for a minute or two as she put the book in her bag. She sat back up and he sighed in frustration," What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking about my quirky response, but it didn't come as fast as I hoped," she said looking at him with curiosity. She wanted to know so much about him. What his favorite movie was, his favorite color, book, music, everything.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said, glancing at her.

"They appeal me because they are fascinating… and most of the guys are pretty damn hot," she said quickly, looking out the window.

"Ahhhh," he breathed," And what makes these vampires so 'hot'?" He did little quotations with his fingers at the word 'hot' and smiled. She looked out the windshield and realized that they were pulling into the school parking lot.

"I dont really know actually... I think its just the way that they fascinate me. I mean if I ever met one, I would totally be shocked an probably madly fall in love with the vampire boy or girl and possibly either date it if it was a boy, or become best friends if it was a girl," she hinted, when she saw his reaction he was concentrating on something. She reached down to get her bag and open her door, but Edward got there first and opened it for her. She smiled politely and looked around at the school.

There was a wide grass area where everyone was walking around frantically and talking amongst each other. It was crowded with kids. Edward nudged her and said,"This way," she followed obediently, not wanting to get lost on the first day of school.

They walked to a smaller building that had a sign that said 'Reception Office' in white bold letters. Edward was walking so fast that she had to run to catch up. When he looked back and saw her running to keep up, he grabbed her hand and she felt a shock go through her, and apparently so did he because he did a double take and looked at their now entwined hands. They stared at the contact then at each other, they looked shocked and dumbfounded and Amelia wasn't one to be struck stupid very often. She suddenly felt as though gravity was pulling her towards him as his smoldered and made her brain mush. They were so close and almost touching chests, until he turned away and said," We better go, we don't want to be late. I'll see if you have any classes with me, so it will be easier to show you around." He said pulling her by her sleeve rather her hand, and they didn't talk until they reached the building.

"Good morning, Edward. What can I do for you?" asked an old woman behind a giant wooden desk.

Edward motioned for her to sit while he talked to the more elderly woman. She couldn't hear what was being said except for a cheerful, "Absolutely!' from the woman as she started typing on the computer and printing out a few papers. Edward looked them over and said his farewells to the woman and walked to Amelia.

"Here's your schedule, she changded it so that you have most of your classes with me," he said showing her the schedule. She looked up at him with skeptical eyes and all he said was," Its just so that its easier to show you around." Then walked out the door as she trailed behind him.

Amelia was walking down the hall with Edward when he said," Hold on... I need to..." he looked around before speaking," To use the facilities. I'll be right back." He had a wicked grin as he walked away and she stared after him in confusion and then shook her head.

She looked back at her schedule, when she heard footsteps. She looked up and jumped back in surprise. "Hello? My name is Amelia?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"Hi, my name is Marissa. But you can call me Eclipseee," she said before taking Amelia's hand and shaking it.

"Eclipseee?" she asked.

"Ya, its for our little... group, I guess you can put it like that... Its what my friends call me. Soooo..." she said in a low voice," You and Edward? Huh?"

Amelia's eyebrows shot up passed her hairline from the shock," Oh no! No! No! NO! God no! He's hot... ya... but I don't think I could." She said in a rush.

"Well alright then... Just curious. Maybe we'll have a class together? Bye!" said Eclipseee as she skipped down the hall.

As if right on cue, Edward came out of the bathroom with a grin and said," Time to go!" and off they went to 1st period...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: THE FIRST DAY

"Hi, my name is Marissa

_"Hi, my name is Marissa. But you can call me Eclipseee," she said before taking Amelia's hand and shaking it._

_"Eclipseee?" she asked._

_"Ya, its for our little... group, I guess you can put it like that... Its what my friends call me. Soooo..." she said in a low voice," You and Edward? Huh?"_

_Amelia's eyebrows shot up passed her hairline from the shock," Oh no! No! No! NO! God no! He's hot... ya... but I don't think I could." She said in a rush._

_"Well alright then... Just curious. Maybe we'll have a class together? Bye!" said Eclipseee as she skipped down the hall._

_As if right on cue, Edward came out of the bathroom with a grin and said," Time to go!" and off they went to 1st period..._

Chapter 8: The School

Amelia obediently followed Edward so she wouldn't get lost. She looked around, trying to remember her way around the school but when she got too preoccupied looking around she forgot to keep up with Edward and would have to run to catch up.

They walked into their first period, Edward and took his seat while Amelia gave a slip to her teacher. They teacher took the slip and said," Class it seems as if we have a new student. Introduce yourself." He commanded as he leaned back in the chair.

Amelia wasn't nervous, she never was in big crowds, so she just stood there bored and said," Uhhh… my name is Amelia and I moved here about two days ago and… so yeah?" she said looking around. She didn't know what to say, and she hated being stared at, as if she didn't get enough of that all ready.

"What's your last name?" the teacher asked in a bored tone.

"My name is Amelia Swan." She said staring at Edward, he just stared at his desk.

"Swan? As in a relative of Chief Swan?" the teacher asked in fascinated tone.

_I talk about me and you don't care, I mention my last name and now you're intrigued? I see how you are, _she thought in a sarcastic way.

"As a matter-of-fact, he is my father. So yeah, I guess you could say that we're related. Anything else? Or can I go sit down?" she asked getting antsy and wanting out of the spotlight.

"Wow, ummm… sure. Take a seat over there by Mr. Newton." He said in shock. She was wondering what was so weird, but she just took her seat by a cute kid in the second row on the far left.

She sat down and pulled out a notebook and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to a girl and nodded to the back. About 2 minutes later she got it back and it said:

_What was that about?_

He was just curious about you. You're more interesting than you give yourself credit for.

_Thanks? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine… Are you okay?_

She didn't know what to write back. No one has ever asked if she was ever okay. Not even Renee or Charlie. She didn't even know if she was okay, she didn't know what she was feeling.

_I could be better. But you're helping me… I feel pretty well._

She looked back to see what his expression was when he read it. At first he was frowning and then when he got the note he looked at her and smiled. His eyes were smoldering and she could feel the blush run up her neck and flood her cheeks. He looked back down and started writing. She then turned back around in her chair and saw that the Newton kid was staring at her.

"So, you're Bella's sister? You don't look anything like her." He said resting his chin on his hand.

"Thank you? We grew up apart from each other, so we didn't see each other much. But we talked a lot." She said staring at her desk. When she was tapped on the shoulder and was handed a folded paper.

I'm glad to help. Did you sleep well last night?

She smiled,_ already curious on how I sleep, _she thought. It was funny to her, no one outside of her family really cared about her and she felt good knowing that someone was curious about her.

_Not well, I woke up a few times. How about you?_

She folded the not back up and turned back to the Newton kid and he said," Cullen already hitting on you I see. You're sister fell for him so hard, no wonder she's dead." Amelia stood up, everyone looking at her. She brought her hand up and smacked him across the face. The whole class gasped in shock as his head whipped to one side.

She leaned closer to him," Don't _ever_ talk about her like that ever again." She spat at him, acid dripping from every word, she grabbed her stuff and went to the door.

"Mrs. Swan to the…." The teacher began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… to the principal's office." Her voice was bored as she went into the hallway. While she was walking she felt a strange feeling, as if someone was behind her.

She turned around and Rosalie was behind her. She glared at the girl and she glared back.

"What do you want from me?" Amelia screamed at her.

The girl's face was grim and she asked," What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Amelia was confused and said," Like you would care!" Then she started mumbling to herself.

"Dieu, me tuent. Je déteste ceci" she kept mumbling to herself over and over again.

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to die." Said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around frantically and ran into a hard body.

"Sorry I didn't see you." She looked down at her shoes and put a little space between them.

"Pourquoi demandez à être tué, quand la vie est tellement meilleur vivant ?" he spoke fluently and with curiousity. Tilting his head to one side as he inspected her reaction.

"I don't savent. Je déteste juste ceci." She shook her head and began to cry. She felt cool marble arms embrace her and she clung to him as if she would die if she let go. She had no idea how long she was there until the bell to let class out rung and kids began to fill the hallway. She pulled herself away as people stared at her.

"Sorry. I just… I don't think I can make it through the day." Her voice was frail as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Edward nodded and said," I feel the same way, I really do. But you gotta have a little faith." He said with a smile. Though it didn't reach his eyes, she knew that he was trying to cheer her up.

She smiled as she gazed into his dark eyes and realized that they were different from the last time she saw them. She reached up and put her hand under his eyes as her fingers skimmed the dark circles and said," Your eyes are different." He looked away and mumbled something along the lines of 'perceptive' and then looked back at her.

"How would you like to ditch school and come to my house?" he asked as another exception.

She thought about it and said," I could tell the nurse that I'm feeling a little queasy because its my first day and that I need a ride home." Her suggestion made him go deep in thought. He smiled at her and said," I hope you're a better actress than your sister." Then led her to the nurses office.

When they reached the office Amelia faked stumbling to add it to the performance. Edward caught her and said, "I think Mrs. Swan isn't feeling to well and considering it that its her first day, I think it would be best if I take her home."

The nurse took one look at Amelia and said," You're such the gentleman Edward. Thank you."

With that said Edward led Amelia out to the silver Volvo and they drove to the Cullen's house, laughing….


	9. Chapter 9: THE LESSON

When they reached the office Amelia faked stumbling to add it to the performance

_When they reached the office Amelia faked stumbling to add it to the performance. Edward caught her and said, "I think Mrs. Swan isn't feeling to well and considering it that its her first day, I think it would be best if I take her home."_

_The nurse took one look at Amelia and said," You're such the gentleman Edward. Thank you."_

_With that said Edward led Amelia out to the silver Volvo and they drove to the Cullen's house, laughing…_

Chapter 9: THE LESSON

Amelia and Edward drove down the street in companionable silence as she stared out the window. She just saw a green blur go by. She rolled down her window and let the cool air hit her face as she closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the forest and another scent that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She turned her head closer to the seat and inhaled deeply. It was coming from the car, it was coming from… Edward.

She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and back at the road.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, nothing." she replied dramatically.

He chuckled and asked," What are you thinking?"

"Just that your car smells really good. What is that smell?" she asked rolling up her window.

His reply was simple but shocked the hell out of her, "Me."

She stared at him and he stared back. His eyes were doing that smoldering thing again, he turned away and said," We're here." She looked down at her feet and blushed.

_Why does that keep happening? I wonder if Bella went through the same thing,_ Amelia thought to herself as she looked out the tinted windshield. There was a long gravel driveway and they crossed a small bridge over a creek.

She didn't know what to expect really, she was just looking forward to a whole day with Edward. But she sure as hell didn't expect this.

It was a huge, white house It looked over three stories high and it was so graceful and beautiful. The windows and doors either were apart of it the whole time or they were perfect restorations. It was a long rectangular house and was well proportioned. The softness of the house suddenly makes you feel at ease and comfortable before you even walk through the front door.

Amelia stared at the house and Edward asked," What do you think?"

She turned towards him with wide eyes and smile, "That is _your_ house. As in you live there?"

"Well, my family and I, yes. We have lived here for quite sometime now, but Esme never ceases to keep things tidy. You know mothers are." He said pulling into the driveway and stopping the car. He smoothly got out and came to Amelia's side and opened her door. She was still gawking at it when he handed her, her bag and they made their way to the front door.

She grabbed his arm and asked," Wait," he turned towards her with a questioning look," Is anyone home?"

He smiled and replied simply," Carlisle and Esme… my parents." He elaborated, for she has never met them.

"Well, how do I look? I look okay, right?" she asked messing with her hair and fixing her shirt.

He grabbed both of her wrists and said," You look beautiful just the way you are." And pulled her through the front door.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Amelia." He said as they saw two people lounging on the couch watching TV. They looked up and said, "Its nice to meet you, Amelia."

Edward pulled Amelia out of the way of the door so he could close the door and she said, " Its really nice to meet you, I'm sure Bella came here all the time."

The woman tilted her head to one side and asked, "How do you know Bella? From school?"

Amelia sighed in frustration, she knew how they would react so she just said it," No, she was my sister." And looked down at her shoes.

"Oh. Well then… you two have fun, I need to go to the hospital. It was nice to meet you, Amelia." Carlisle said moving his way to the door with a coat draped over his arm.

"And I need to fix up the garden, so you two… go do what you teens do." Said Esme, going down a darkened hallway. Their lack of interest brought Amelia's head up in shock and she just looked around and said," Well… that went well."

Edward grabbed a hold of her arm once again and said, "Come with me," he had the cutest grin plastered on his face. She just let herself get towed up a giant staircase and looked around. Her eyes settled on a giant grand piano down the stairs and asked," That piano is beautiful. Do you play?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and she ran into him and he caught her, "Yeah, why? Do you?"

" No way! Yeah, I play. I wrote a few songs but, they aren't that good unless there are other instruments involved. But yeah, I play. Could you play me a song?" She asked in mockery as he towed her back down the stairs again. He sat on the bench and patted a section beside him. He put his fingers on the keys and began to play a slow melody, one that was filled with love and joy. She smiled as it brought memories of Bella to her head. Tears stung her eyes as she laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"This was for her… wasn't it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it was her lullaby." He said in a sad voice, "This one I wrote for Esme."

This song was more happy and a little more faster than the lullaby but from what Amelia first thought of Esme, she thought it was perfect.

"Here you show me something," he said scooting over to the far end of the bench.

"Okay, but my music has words in it, so if I break your eardrums.. I'm sorry," she put her fingers and began to slowly play the keys to her favorite song, My Immortal by Evanescence.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me, I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She heard soft applause as she saw that Edward was staring at her with a small grin. She smiled back.

"Did you write that?" he asked in curiousity.

"No, its one of my favorite songs, I'm writing a song right now but its not finished yet," she said messing around with the keys.

"I want to show you something, I never really made it up the stairs to show you my room," he said grabbing her arm once again and pulling her up the huge flight of stairs.

They went down a large hallway with doors on either side of them. She had to jog to keep up with his fast stride. They went up a spiral stair case and ended up going down another hallway and into one of the doors.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a playful voice.

"We'll see," she said as he opened the door to his sanctuary. The first thing she noticed was the large window that consumed the back wall. Then as she looked around she saw a black couch, a high-tech stereo that she was afraid she might break if she went anywhere near it, and a giant collection of cd's.

She immediately went to the giant music collection as she heard him chuckle, "What?" she asked, curious as to what was so funny.

"Bella did the same thing, she went straight to my music," he shook his head as he grabbed a remote and pushed a button, the music was soft and mellow, but it felt as if the band was in the room with them.

" Debussy," she accused. As she looked at him he smiled, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Bella's favorite song, she used to listen to it all the time," she said looking through the cd's. "You have a very wide collection, very dated. I like it." She said standing up, only to jump as she realized that Edward was standing right behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"Its fine, you don't need to apologize," she said in a care free tone.

"Its just… you know our secret don't you?" he asked in a grave voice.

She thought back to Rosalie's threat and the passage in Bella's diary, as she finally got what the secret he was talking about. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said," Yeah, but vampires? Its hard for me to believe." She whispered turning towards him again.

His look was sad as he stared at the floor. She went up to him and moved his chin up so that he met her eyes," Listen, I know it probably wasn't your fault, was it? See, then you don't have to worry, and you don't need to be blaming yourself. Its not your fault that you are, who you are. I know that you don't want to be like this, I can see it on your face. But there is no reason be ashamed of your natural behavior. So just chill." She told him with certainty.

"I'm just waiting for you, like I did your sister, just for you to hear something to big and go running and screaming out of here." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I have always wanted to meet a vampire and you're not that scary," she said patting him on the shoulder and turning away towards the stereo.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said as he growled. He got into a crouching position.

"You wouldn't-" next thing she knew she was flying across the room with Edward cradling her to his chest. They hit the couch with such force that it sent the couch into the wall making the cd's rattle. She was on her back with her hands held on either side of her face, with Edward on top of her holding her hands by her head and growled by her throat.

"What was that, I forgot what you said," he taunted with a smile.

She looked up at him and said, "Oh, you're so terrifying," her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Better," he said, "I think that you learned your lesson of the day." He helped her up and moved the couch to its original spot.

_Oh, I learned her lesson alright_, she thought. That was the hottest thing ever.

After they talked for a while, Edward offered to give Amelia a ride home. They talked about what he does to drink and what he does during the night when he doesn't sleep. She asked about his family and how it had come to be. She asked him a bunch of questions, some she probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

They also talked about when he used to come to the bedroom at night and watch Bella sleep. All the stuff that Edward and Bella have been through and why he hated Jacob so much. So much for the neighborhood being normal, huh?

They pulled up to her house and she looked back at him, "Are you coming tonight, or are you going to stay cooped up at your house?"

"You mean, you wouldn't mind me coming over?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"I wouldn't mind at all, I don't sleep much anyways, its how I grew up," she said climbing out of the car.

"See you soon, Amelia." He said longingly.

"Call me Amy, and I'll see you soon… Edward," she insisted as she closed the door and made her way to the front door. She turned around to wave goodbye, but he was already gone…


	10. Chapter 10: THE MOMENT

**A/N 'Everything That I'm Not' is by the Veronicas, I am just saying that my band and I wrote the song and stuff… so yeah… don't be mistaking!! XD**

"_You mean, you wouldn't mind me coming over?" he asked in an unsure voice._

"_I wouldn't mind at all, I don't sleep much anyways, its how I grew up," she said climbing out of the car._

"_See you soon, Amelia." He said longingly._

"_Call me Amy, and I'll see you soon… Edward," she insisted as she closed the door and made her way to the front door. She turned around to wave goodbye, but he was already gone…_

* * *

Chapter 10: THE MOMENT

Amelia walked dazedly through the front door and when she closed it she leaned her back against it and sighed. She smiled knowing that he would be in her room in a matter of moments, and she just couldn't wait. She might be falling for him to fast, but she didn't cared, she liked him. She wondered if this was what Bella went through, maybe Bella would have wanted her to be happy, even if it was with Edward. She wouldn't mind… would she? Amelia thought to herself as she leaned away from the door and put her coat up.

"And where have you been young lady?" asked a stern voice. She didn't realize Charlie was home.

"Shi- I mean sorry, I wasn't feeling well so… Alice drove me to her house and she made me some soup. They have a beautiful home, what time is it?" Amelia asked changing the subject and going to the kitchen to check the time on the microwave.

"Its 5:36, I just got home, you want me to order pizza?" he asked grabbing the phone.

"No! I mean… I was late, so it's the least I can do," she said putting the phone back on the charger.

She looked through the cabinets and found cereal, pancake mix, spaghetti, and Top Roman. When she looked in the fridge there was a variety of drinks, syrup, butter, eggs, and a half eaten piece of cake. She shook her head and said," Dad, we need to go shopping for food, do you want some pancakes?"

"Sure, Bella never made those," he chuckled and then he went back to his game. She knew that he was sad, so she dropped it at that.

She grabbed a mixing bowl and a whisk, put the pancake mix and some water in it and begin to stir it. She was about two minutes into it when she saw something in her peripheral vision. She stopped and looked over by the kitchen table and the dark hallway that led to the backdoor. When she saw nothing she went back to stirring.

After a few minutes she had a pan on the stove with the pancake mix in it and was about to flip it when she felt and uneasy feeling. Like when someone was watching you. She looked back over to the table and saw nothing once again. She flipped the pancake and let it sit for a while then put it on a plate with two other ones. She grabbed a tray and put the pancakes, butte, powdered sugar, and syrup on it and went to the living room.

"Here you go," she said setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Wow this looks great, do we have any orange juice?" he asked, digging into the pancakes.

"Let me go check," she went back into the kitchen, opened the fridge, bent over to look and found some. When she closed the fridge again someone was sitting at the table.

She jumped about four feet, which is really hard when you crouch down, and covered her mouth before she screamed. It was Edward, sitting at the head of the table with tight lips to hold back his laughter. She shook her finger at him in a mad way, "I'll be right back," she whispered, "Stay!"

She grabbed a glass from another cabinet and gave the orange juice and the glass to Charlie," You gonna eat anything?" he asked with a stuffed face.

"No, I'm not hungry, maybe I'll end up having a midnight snack," she said shrugging and heading back to the kitchen to 'clean up'.

When she got into the kitchen she glared at Edward, "You couldn't wait upstairs… was that you watching me make pancakes?" she whispered furiously.

He just nodded and put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He banged on the table silently as his shoulders shook from the quiet laughter. After a few minutes he controlled himself, but he still had a big grin etched on his face.

"You done?" Amelia asked leaning against the counter. He nodded and pointed upstairs and then disappeared.

She looked around in shock, where did he go? He pointed upstairs, oh, he wants to meet upstairs. She slapped her forehead as she realized that she was stupid. She cleaned up the pancake mix and ran upstairs.

The bedroom light was off and she closed the door. She walked blindly through the room until her sight adjusted, "Edward?" she whispered. She couldn't see him anywhere in the room.

"Yeah?" said a silky voice behind her, making her jump and him laugh again. "I'm sorry… I didn't… mean… to… scare you…" he said between breaths of air.

"Shut up. Go sit on the bed," she commanded as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom. She opened the door below the sink and grabbed her toiletries. She took a quick shower, washing her hair with the cucumber melon shampoo and conditioner, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed into her bed time outfit. She crossed the hall and went back into the bedroom turning on the light. On the bed was a Greek god. He smiled up at her and said," Nice outfit," and looked back at her eyes.

She stood there dazed for a moment and then shook her head to clear it.

"Umm.. oh yeah…," she opened up a stereo and put a cd in it and hit play.

The first song of theirs that played was 'Everything that I'm not'. When they were seventeen, Bella, and her friends Kai , Alyssa, Cameron and her, put together a band and called themselves 'Bloodlust'.

She looked at Edward who was lounging on the bed, listening to the music. He sat up and put his legs criss-crossed on the end of the bed. She sat on the other end of the bed, they stared at each other through the whole song, not saying a word, but just gazing at eachother.

When the song ended, so did the silence, "That was a good song," Edward said with a grin.

"Yeah well, Bella and I started the band-" Amelia started

"Wait!" he interrupted with an incredulous look on his face, "Bella? Bella was in a band? I would have thought she would have fallen off the stage," he said shaking his head.

"I know right? Well anyways, Bella and I started the band about when we were fifteen, and then I moved and then it was Bella, Kai, Alyssa, Cameron, and me…. What?" she asked when Edward was staring at her.

"Nothing… so who did what in the band?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"Ummm… Cameron did bass, Kai did guitar, Alyssa did drums, Bella sang back up and I played guitar and lead." She said in a rush, knowing that he caught all of it.

"You guys still together? What's the band name?" his voice was curious and she smiled. No one was ever curious about what she did or the band. She felt happy that someone finally wants to hear about her.

"No, we broke up after…. Yeah well anyways, Bloodlust, that's the band name," she said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Bloodlust, huh?" he asked scooting closer, "I know how to relate to that."

She smiled and laughed a bit, "You know I was waiting for a remark like that," she said looking up, only to stop talking, and noticing that Edward was closer than she thought. Their legs were touching and his face was really close to hers.

She leaned in and when their lips met a shock went through her. She closed her eyes and he moved closer making her lean back and throw her arms around his neck. He laid sideways as his hands slid down her waist and one finger brushed against the bare skin of her back, she fought a shiver, knowing that he would stop what she so selfishly wanted. She gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he kissed her so intensely that it left her breathless. His lips moved steadily but she could sense the control and desire.

She threw herself into the moment with a little to much fever, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop when she slid one leg over his, or when she tangled her fingers in his richly textured hair. He didn't stop even when she let out a moan as his lips slid down her neck, kissing gently along her shoulder. She tried to control her breathing, knowing that he would stop if she lost control.

Then she felt his tongue on her neck and gasped…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN!! XD... HMMM... I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! :P MUUUUUAHHHHAHAHAHAHAAH!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: THE MISTAKE

**A/N: Sorry I left it at a cliffy.. XD… I'm just diabolical like that… tee hee… well.. shall we see what happens?? TAH TAH for now… xoxoxoxox**

**This one is dedicated to 'edwardrocksmysocks'… here you go Misty… hahahahahaha…**

_She leaned in and when their lips met a shock went through her. She closed her eyes and he moved closer making her lean back and throw her arms around his neck. He laid sideways as his hands slid down her waist and one finger brushed against the bare skin of her back, she fought a shiver, knowing that he would stop what she so selfishly wanted. She gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he kissed her so intensely that it left her breathless. His lips moved steadily but she could sense the control and desire._

_She threw herself into the moment with a little to much fever, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop when she slid one leg over his, or when she tangled her fingers in his richly textured hair. He didn't stop even when she let out a moan as his lips slid down her neck, kissing gently along her shoulder. She tried to control her breathing, knowing that he would stop if she lost control._

_Then she felt his tongue on her neck and gasped…_

Chapter 11: THE MISTAKE

Next thing Amelia knew, she was sitting on top of him gazing at his surprised expression. She felt the blush creep up her neck and as the blood filled her cheeks. He just sat there with a look of desire and amusement. She fell onto the bed next to him, breathless. He sat up, on the edge of the bed so his feet dangled over the edge.

He rubbed his face with his hands and said," Uhhh… maybe I should go," he stood up and Amelia grabbed his arm.

"Please, stay… I'll control myself I swear…" she assured letting go of his arm and scooting over to the far side of the bed, "See, is that better?" she asked.

He chuckled and said," Its not your control I'm worried about, have you forgotten what I am?" He raised his brows, asking for her to make a remark.

"Oh… yeah.. Is it that bad?" she asked looking at her hands. When he didn't answer she looked up at him… but he wasn't there, "Edward?" she asked in the darkness.

"Shh," he hissed from the shadows, "Charlie…"

She sat frozen on the bed and she heard her door creak open and Charlie's head peak in.

"Amy?" he asked reaching for the light switch.

"NO! I mean yeah its me, don't turn on the light, it will hurt my eyes," she said quickly, he lowered his hand and came to sit by her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. He put his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, its just weird… being here and all," she said trying to fix up a story in her head," I mean, its just so hard to believe… she's gone…" she conjured up some water works and lowered her head into her hands.

"Oh.. sugar… its okay, I know, I know… its hard for all of us," he said, pulling her into a tight hug and patting her back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm going bed. Goodnight, dad," she said slipping beneath her covers and snuggling up to her pillow.

"Good night, sweetie…" he said slipped out the door and closing it with a soft click.

She opened her eyes and looked blindly through the darkness once again and whispered," Edward?"

She suddenly felt someone beside her and smiled when she saw Edward suddenly appear on her bed.

He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand," You're a better actress then Bella, I'll give you that…" he said with a smile. She shook her head and mimicked his position.

He smirked and she said," Well I did take drama and Bella has never been the one to act… or to be much in the coordination department…" she laughed and he did as well.

"I really should go," he said with a sad expression, his eyes were filled with loneliness. He was giving her the choice to either ask him to stay or agree.

"Do you really?" she whispered, hoping that he wouldn't.

"I should… but I'll stay for a little bit longer," he said with a small grin, but his eyes were still sad.

She smiled and laid back down and turned away from him. She heard some shuffling next to her and felt an arm go around her waist. She bit her lip with happiness. She finally felt as though she was wanted.

He began to hum an unfamiliar song to her and it made her drowsy and her eyes droop, then she felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah.. Will she be as-... okay, yeah.. sure…. 10?... okay, bye Alice.." he chuckled and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What did Alice want?" she asked curiously, she looked over her should and into his eyes.

"She was wondering if I would like to go on a quick hunt with her and Jasper… I said yes… is that okay?" he asked in mockery.

" I suppose," she sighed in exasperation and giggled.

He began to hum again and she began to drift into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Amy," said a smoothe voice in her ear.

"Goodnight, Edward," her words were contorted as she fell asleep. She only heard him chuckle and felt him get off the bed and jump out the window.

Amelia woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock and swatted aimlessly around and finally just decided to push over the small nightstand. That stopped the beeping. She sat up dizzily, did that really happen? Her thoughts were jumbled together as she swung her feet around only to jump at the cold wooden floor.

She rubbed her face and then she heard a soft clicking sound from the rocking chair, and a soft chuckle.

She looked over and smiled, "Well good morning to you too," she said sarcastically.

"I love the hair, totally suits you… messed up…" he laughed as she stood up.

"That wasn't very nice," she scolded, then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready… when I come back you can say it like you mean it," she snapped in sarcasm as she left for the bathroom.

She grabbed a pair of clothes and shut the door. As she stared into the mirror she saw a new girl, a happy girl. A girl who felt special. For once in her life she felt as if you was finally living for something. She was giddy from the feeling and she didn't really know what to do. So she turned around, turned on the shower, and stripped out of her clothes and jumped in the water.

The warm water untangled some of the knots in her back and helped calm her down a bit. She massaged the shampoo and conditioner in her hair and rinsed it out. After the shower she felt calm and refreshed.

She wrapped a towel around her, combed out the chaos that was undoubtedly her hair and brushed her teeth. Once she was done with all of that she threw on a black tank-top and jeans with holes on the knees. She put on a light coat of makeup and went back into her room. She found Edward lying on her bed holding one of her cds and looking at the back where the songs were.

"Anything interesting?" she asked as he glanced up at her.

"Just looking at the songs… Flyleaf huh?" he asked showing her the cover. It was one of her favorite albums, her and her band played a few on it and she just put he new song on there, 'There for You'.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" she asked pointing at the door.

"Can we bring this?" he asked, holding up the cd.

"I don't know… it seems a little too hardcore for your taste," she said with honesty.

"I can try different tastes… apparently you haven't seen my collection thoroughly." He accused standing up and walking towards her. She moved aside to let him go by but he moved closer to her and put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in.

"I want to try… many different tastes," he said putting his face in her neck and nuzzling it. She felt his tongue gently go up the jugular in her throat and gasped.

She turned her head towards him and asked," What's gotten into you? You're so different," her accusation shocked him, but he just smiled and said, "Time to go to school."

They ended up driving in the Volvo again and listening to the cd. He seemed to be concentrating on the lyrics, for some of them went pretty fast, but she knew that he caught them all. She watched him intently as he listened to the music.

When they reached the school he stopped the cd and said," Not so bad," and smiled, "I liked it, I think my favorite one is 'There for You'. Have you thought about doing the talent show?" he asked as he opened her door and let her out.

Actually that was the last thing on her mind, she was busy thinking about what happened last night. She blushed at the memory and turned away to grab her bag as an excuse to look away from him.

They walked to class and she grudgingly sat by the Newton kid once again. Except he looked different, yeah, he had a bruise by his eye and his cheek was still red.

Wow, she thought, I must have hit him pretty hard. She shrugged as she put her bag down beside her chair and leaned down to get her pen and paper when someone grabbed her butt.

She looked up and saw that some random kid just casually walked by and groped her. He kept walking and sat down without looking at her until he was seated, then he winked at her. She stared wide eyed and glanced at Edward who had a look of hatred on his face, but he just looked straight ahead.

She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She was fighting the urge not to kill the kid at the moment.

The period went by faster than she thought it would have, she didn't pass notes this time, she just stared straight ahead… pissed as hell. Once class ended she got up and grabbed her bag, heading for the door. Edward was standing there and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine… could you meet me at my locker..." she looked over her shoulder at the guy who grabbed her butt," I have some business to take care of."

"Sure… Amy, don't do anything stupid," with that said, he walked through the door.

"Hey," she said seductively, "What's your name?"

"The names Nathan Salas," he had an arrogant smile as he walked towards her, he stopped mere inches away from her face and asked, "You new here?"

"Yeah, you know you're pretty cute," Not. She giggled and then lifted up her knee and hit him right in the groin. He huffed and fell to the ground in pain.

She kneeled down by him and said, "Ass, that was a big mistake…" then left the room triumphantly.

She made her way down the hallway and accidentally bumped into a girl. She mumbled, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," and helped the girl pick up her things.

"No its my fault," the girls voice was quiet and shy.

"I'm Amelia," she said, handing the girl her things.

"My name is Misty, I'm new here," she said standing up.

"That makes two of us," Amelia said, smiling.

"Uhh… do you know where the gym is?" the stranger asked holding up her schedule.

"Yeah, I have gym, so follow me," the girl nodded and Amelia looked at her eyes and gasped. They were different colors, one was green and the other was blue.

"Your eyes are so cool," she whispered in shock.

The girl flushed and said thank you. They made their way to the gym and only stopped by Amelia's locker to pick up a book and Edward.

Edward shook his head and said," I cant believe you did that to him."

"What? It was his mistake… That's what he gets, come on, if you had the advantage you would have done worse. Am I wrong?" she asked, he glared at her and she said," I didn't think so," and she shut her locker as the three teens walked down the hall to Gym…

A/N: I hoped you liked… you guys are bummed that they didn't get naughty, huh? Yeah, well that would have totally ruined it!! They haven't even gone out yet, jeez… tee hee… Anyways…

THIS IS IMPORTANT!! If you give me your name I will eventually dedicate a chapter to you, and you never know… you just might pop up in the story…. Who knows??

THANK YOU!!

AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DAS


	12. Chapter 12: THE CHOKE

A/N: Edward is different in this story, isn't he

**A/N: Edward is different in this story, isn't he? Well lets see what else changes… shall we??**

**Need more names for dedications!!**

"_Your eyes are so cool," she whispered in shock._

_The girl flushed and said thank you. They made their way to the gym and only stopped by Amelia's locker to pick up a book and Edward._

_Edward shook his head and said," I can't believe you did that to him."_

"_What? It was his mistake… That's what he gets, come on, if you had the advantage you would have done worse. Am I wrong?" she asked, he glared at her and she said," I didn't think so," and she shut her locker as the three teens walked down the hall to Gym…_

Alice Forte

Bella Chiller

Chapter 12: THE FIGHTS

Amelia and Misty made their way to the girls' locker room and Edward to the boy's locker room. As Amy showed Misty to an open locker they talked about how different it is here from others schools and other miscellaneous topics. They changed into the required uniform, a white t-shirt and shorts, and went into the gym.

The first thing Amelia noticed was that there were mats aligned on the floor, a rope hanging from the ceiling, and pull up bars on the wall. They were doing the fitness tests. Amelia groaned, she thought that she left all of that when she quit gymnastics last year. Well when you walk away from Worlds, you're not necessarily wanted back.

"What are you doing here," asked an all too familiar voice.

Amelia turned towards the source and groaned again," God, I thought I left you at VGA. Stalker much?" she asked with acid.

"I moved here a few months ago, thank you very much," said Joanne Cherish. Joanne was a girl that she worked with when she was in gymnastics. "I thought that I would never see you again. Joy, I was wrong." She said with sarcasm as she walked towards Amelia.

"What do you want, Joanne?" Amelia asked meeting her face to face.

"Nothing, I just had to bother you," she said with an evil smirk. They stared at each other until Amelia turned her head away with disgust.

"God, I can't stand to look at you that long, my eyes start to burn," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I left VGA because of an injury, you…. You just sucked," she mocked from behind Amelia's back and her friends laughed. Amelia never really noticed that they had an audience, until she saw a huge circle of people looking at them.

She turned back towards her and said," Yeah, I sucked my way to Worlds. I'm glad you haven't lost your love for accuracy, Joanne."

"Well, at least I didn't make it all the way to Worlds and… choke," she put her hand to her throat and pretended to be choking.

"Here let me help you with that," Amelia said lunging at her neck.

Amelia grabbed Joanne's throat and Joanne screamed and clawed at Amelia. She felt and arm go around her middle and pull her away from a panicked Joanne. There was a whistle from the front of the classroom that got everyone's attention and the crowd that once was staring at her, dispersed and went into lines.

"Settle down!" screamed a very angry teacher making the room quiet.

Amelia was still clawing to get to Joanne and Joanne just skipped away laughing with her group of feline bitches. She just kept trying to get to her and out of the stone grip around her middle.

"Calm down," said a smooth voice and she was suddenly hit with a wave of calm that replaced her anger. The voice wasn't who she thought it was… it was Jasper.

"Thanks," she mumbled and asked looking around," Where's Edward? I swear I saw him go into a locker room"

"He isn't in this class; he's in a all guys gym class. Poor Edward," he smiled and shook his head, "So you're stuck with me," he said righting her and letting her go to her line while he headed back to his.

"Okay, as you can see," the teacher started, pointing all around him,"…we are doing fitness testing, so get with a partner and go to a station." He said blowing his whistle.

Jasper and Amelia locked gazes and shrugged. They went over to the arm hang and ended up being the first in line.

"Okay, Amelia Swan, your up," Amelia went over to the chair and pulled herself up on the bar. She was just hanging there, bored. Jasper stood and watched, shaking his head.

"Jasper Cullen, you go too," the teacher ordered, Jasper was tall enough to reach the bar without the chair so he just pulled himself up. They looked at each other and laughed. This was going to be interesting. Amelia could actually see the time go by. 1 minute and 40 seconds.

They kept looking at each other, Jasper decided to make it into a game and started making funny faces. Amelia would laugh and have to regain her grip, so she didn't fall. 3 minutes and 52 seconds.

They were talking about how the weather should be and betted on weather it was going to rain.

"I bet you 5 bucks that its going to rain," Jasper said, outstretching one of his hands so they could seal the deal.

Amelia outstretched her hand and grunted, "Your on," and quickly pulled herself up again before she fell. 6 minutes and 43 seconds.

"You know what, I'm just going to get down so other people have a turn," Jasper said, lowering himself back to the ground.

"Ditto," Amelia said swinging herself down, "Where to now?" she asked.

"Rope climb," was all he said walking towards the thick rope hanging from the ceiling.

"What's your best time?" she asked staring at how high it was. She used to do that all the time, just for the hell of it.

"2 minutes and 23 seconds," he said and then whispered," We try to make ourselves look inconspicuous."

"I see," she said. "Well what's your _best_ time? She asked rephrasing her question, she knew that he would understand.

"12.2 seconds," he said with a triumphant grin. She nodded and said," Impressive."

"Swan, Cullen, your up," said another impatient teacher.

"Good luck," said a smirking Joanne.

"Bite me," Amelia snapped grabbing a hold of the think rope.

"Go," the teacher yelled.

Jasper and Amelia went up the rope as fast as they could… Jasper had his feet dangling and Amelia had hers straight out. They both were side by side. They tied in their times and went to the V-sit.

Jasper took off his shoes and stretched his arms over the board reaching to the -1 mark.

"Oh, come on, my grandma can do better than that," Amelia nagged.

He glared at her and did it again reaching +3, "Good, I think that is one of your bests… is it not?" She asked switching positions with him.

She reached forward and hit +2 , "Oh, come on my grandma could do better than that" he mocked in a girly voice. She laughed and did it again reaching +5.

They went through all the stations in a matter of minutes and Jasper commented," Well you are more coordinated than Bella was," he laughed as she shoved him.

"Yeah, yeah… but you can't be saying anything. Without all your abilities you wouldn't be as good as you are now, huh?" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest. He glared at her and stuck out his tongue childishly as they made their way back to the locker rooms.

After she got dressed into her original clothes she grabbed her books and made her way down the hall to the water fountain. She bent over and drank greedily as the coolness of the water ran down her parched throat and hydrated her.

When she looked back up three guys were staring at her. One of them happened to be Nathan. She walked up to them and Nathan was the first one to speak, "Hey bitch, how are you?"

She shrugged and said," I'm good, how are you pretty boys. And how's the family jewels?" she smirked as he gave her the death glare.

"You still working your corner, whore? Is it still 20 bucks or less?" there was a group of oh's from his friends.

"No, the price was jacked up to 30 bucks for morons like you and your friends," she smiled as she leaned against a wall.

"Well, I will be happy to be accompanied by you," he said putting his arm by her head and leaning in towards her.

"Yeah, ummm… gag," she said turning her head, "Yeah, I just found out I have AIDS so I'm off work for the day… see yeah," she said waving back at them as she went to her next class.

When she got to the class she noticed that there were only a few people there and saw that she only knew one of them so far… Alice.

The pixie girl sat up in a hyper rush and waved for her to come over. Amelia threw her hands up in the air in mock surprise and made her way to the back with Alice.

"Hey, how was PE?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

"You know how it was, but I'm going to tell you anyways. I had a really good time, Jasper is the best. Real keeper, you have," she said with a smile as Alice grinned shyly. If she could have blushed, she would have.

"Yeah I know," she said, Amelia shook her head and looked at the door to find that Edward was standing in the doorway staring at them.

"Sooo," Alice said, "You and Edward, huh?"

"I'm… you know what its complicated, and I don't really want to talk about it," Amelia smiled as Edward sat in the front. With his back facing them, she knew that he could still hear her.

The teacher walked in and she wrote her name on the board in an elegant way, _Mrs. Grenier__._

"Bonjour class, Mon nom est Mrs. Grenier," the teacher said from behind her desk.

"Bonjour," said the class in unison.

"Today, we will be rehearsing greetings in French. Any volunteers?" she asked in a French accent as she looked around the class. No one rose their hands… except Edward.

"Ahhh, yes Mr. Cullen. We need another volunteer, preferably a girl," she hinted. All the girls hands shot up in the air and Mrs. Grenier looked around the class. Their gazes locked and she got a mischievous grin on her face, for Amelia was one of the only girls without her hand up. She looked away and hid her face behind her text book.

"Mrs. Swan, would you like to come up here?" she asked hinting that she didn't really have a choice.

"Not really," she said shaking her head, the teacher curled her finger twice telling her to come up to the front of the room.

Amelia, with a huff, sat up and walked to the front of the room and stood by Mrs. Grenier.

"Okay, we'll start with the simple greetings, 'Hello, how are you", "I'm fine" and so on and so forth. Go," she said stepping out of the way and letting Edward and Amelia go at it.

"Bonjour, Mlle vous êtes très beau hui," Edward said putting his hand on his chest and bowing low. (Hello, Miss you are very beautiful today)

"Merci, vous êtes monsieur très aimable," she replied in curtsey. (Thank you, you are very kind sir)

"aimez-vous prendre le déjeuner avec moi?" he asked in a proper tone. (would you like to have lunch with me?)

"Aucun besoin de montrer outre de, Edouard" the teacher giggled a little from her desk. (No need to show off, Edward)

"Je suis juste naturellement doué," he said arrogantly.(I am just naturally gifted)

"Okay, I'm done," she said finally turning around and going to sit back in her seat, but when she turned around everyone was staring at them in awe. "What?" she asked.

The teacher applauded and screamed, "Bravo, Bravo!" and hugged both Edward and Amelia. Amelia looked confused, Edward looked amused and Alice was in the back applauding like there was no tomorrow. Then the rest of the class joined in the applauding.

Amelia went back to her seat and glared at Edward, he just sat and turned towards her and smiled.

She grabbed a pencil and paper and gave the note to Alice, a few seconds later she got it back.

_What's up with Edward? (block him from your head)_

**He's just different… already done **

_Yeah, but why is he acting so arrogant?_

**I'm not really sure, he has been different…**

_I don't know, but if something is wrong, will you tell me?_

**No problem… **

Amelia put the note in her bag and just stared straight ahead, thinking about what was going on with her life. Bella is gone forever, she was falling for Bella's ex (who just so happens to be a vampire), and some of her bests friends are mythical creatures. Amelia just wanted to run out into the parking lot, throw her hands in the air and scream.

She wasn't sure what was going on with her life and she certainly wasn't going to understand it asking Edward…

She needed to call Jacob…


	13. Chapter 13: THE CAMPFIRE

A/N: Thank you so much guys for your reviews, I seriously don't know how to thank you guys

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for your reviews, I seriously don't know how to thank you guys. It means soooooooooo much to me to actually have reviews. I feel so special!! XD This chapter is dedicated to Fickle Fairy-****Maggie (Magpie)… XD Love the nickname… hahahahahaha…**

_Amelia put the note in her bag and just stared straight ahead through the window, thinking about what was going on with her life. Bella is gone forever, she was falling for Bella's ex (who just so happens to be a vampire), and some of her bests friends were like mythical creatures. Amelia just wanted to run out into the parking lot, throw her hands in the air and scream._

_She wasn't sure what was going on with her life and she certainly wasn't going to understand it asking Edward…_

_She needed to call Jacob…_

CHAPTER 13: THE CAMPFIRE

The next few periods went by in a flash, and she never spoke a word to Edward. She now knew that Emmett was in her math class and Rosalie (regrettably) was in her health class. Edward was, on the other hand, in every class, but she knew that already. So it didn't really surprise her. When they reached lunch she was glad that she wasn't stuck in a claustrophobic state in a classroom full of students. She was glad to be out in an open place. She talked to Alice as they got their food and went to the lunch table towards the back of the cafeteria. The only people sitting there were Jasper and Emmett.

They reached the table and Emmett threw his arms around Amelia, catching her completely off guard.

"Uhhh… nice to see you too?" she said in confusion. Her words formed in a question.

"Its so nice to actually hangout with you for once, usually people get in the way," he said letting her breathe and he went back to his spot on the bench beside her.

"Yeah? Cool…" she said taking a bite of an apple.

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Alice asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"Like you don't know," Jasper accused.

"Well…" she started, "Amelia was going to ask 'what do you wanna do now?' and then we all were going to end up playing truth or dare." She had an innocent grin on that just made her look completely evil.

"Lets do it," Emmett said slamming his fist on the table and startling some passerby's making them drop their trays and run away. They all laughed… except for Amelia.

"No," she said making everyone look at her. She repeated it again, "No!"

"Oh come on Amy, please," begged Alice who had the best puppy dog face, Amelia almost gave in… almost.

"No, I hate that game," she said crossing her arms over her chest and shrugging.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked jutting out her lower lip, acting sad.

"That may have worked for Bella, but I'm not the one for mercy," she said with a diabolical smirk.

"I think I'm going to like this one," Emmett teased as her pointed at Amelia.

They all looked at her again and she began to lose her confidence. Everyone, in their own little way, was begging her to play and she began to lose her confidence, "Awww… alright, but just one round." She enforced, making sure that there wasn't going to be too much damage.

Alice sat up clapping her hands, Jasper smiled, and Emmett rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

"Hey, where's Rosalie and Edward?" Amelia asked looking around.

"Edward is in study hall and Rosalie went home because she didn't feel like staying at school," Alice said without really caring. Amelia felt a little sad that Edward wasn't going to be around and a little happy that she wasn't going to have to sit through conversations while Rosalie glared at her.

"Okay, I'll go first," Alice said while shifting in her seat. "Truth or dare…. Jazzy?"

"Hmmm… dare," he said looking at Alice, with a lovable smile.

"I dare you…. To eat that," she pointed at Amelia's sandwich with disgust.

Jasper's lovable smile turned into a hateful glare as he stared at his beloved vampiress and begged," Come on," And stuck out his tongue and reached for the sandwich when she shook her head.

He held it with two hands in front of his face and just stared at it. He gulped and opened his mouth for the first bite… right before Emmett smashed the whole thing down his throat. Jasper gagged on it but swallowed a huge bite… If Jasper could turn green, he would have, he looked as though he was about to puke. He grabbed a water bottle and chugged the whole thing in 5 seconds.

He glared at Emmett who was laughing ecstatically and asked," Truth or dare?"

Emmett puffed out his chest and said, "Dare!" in a powerful voice. Alice shook her head and Jasper's usually loving and calm features turned evil and mischievous

Jasper leaned towards Emmett and whispered something in his ear, and slowly sat back in his seat with a diabolical grin. Emmett's eyes were wide and he began to shake his head.

"Awww… come on! You know that Rosalie will hate me after that," Emmett pouted.

"Exactly…Do it," Jasper said, not giving in.

"Fine, but you will regret this," Emmett snarled standing in his bench catching a few looks from people.

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE HERPIES!" he screamed proudly. The whole cafeteria erupted with awkward laughter and pointed at him. He bowed down low and then sat down with regret as he glared in Amelia's direction. She was holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"Truth of dare, Amy?" he asked in a deep and menacing voice.

"Uhhh… I don't like the look on your face soooo… dare," she said with a smirk.

"I dare you to… try out for the talent show," he said.

"That's it… psh! Fine," she said shrugging.

"Hey, I'm not done yet…it has to be with our family and you have to make out with Edward after we all perform," he said settling back in his chair. Amelia, Jasper, and Alice just stared at him blankly.

"Okay?" she said, "Where do you sign up for the talent show?" she asked in a carefree voice.

"Ha ha! Sweet, I guess we all are going to perform I think we should do a music thing… cause I totally want to do the drums," he screamed raising his hand.

"Oh we should totally do the music thing," Alice said smiling and cuddling up to Jasper.

After lunch the next few classes went by without any incident and Edward never even looked in her direction. So when she went outside and saw Edward waiting for her by the door, she glanced away and kept walking.

"Amelia? Amelia, please look at me," she looked up at him… big mistake. The expression on his face broke her heart, his sadness made her want to cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching her hand to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Nothing, I thought that you were mad at me and it kills me to think that I would make you mad. I'm really sorry for French and everything. I can be arrogant at times," he said opening his eyes and gazing deeply into hers. But his gaze went farther than just that, he was looking at her soul. She turned away because she didn't like the feeling of being so exposed to him… to anyone.

"Its fine," she said with a smile, then she suddenly became serious and grabbed his face between her hands and said," don't you ever need to feel the need to punish yourself for stupid things like that and don't apologize that much. You're not as bad as you think you are," she added softly. She pecked him softly on the lips and they made their way to Amelia's house…

When they got home, Edward had to leave on an early hunting trip and would be back later that night at around midnight. He kissed her and ran off into the woods leaving her in the doorway.

Once she closed the door she got the phone and went to a phone book to look up the Blacks' number. She found the number and leaned against the counter waiting as it ringed.

One ring… two ring… three ri-

"Hello?" asked a deep but familiar voice.

"Jacob?" Amelia asked, just to make sure.

"Amelia? Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout… or something," she asked, probably getting her hopes up for nothing.

"Yeah, sure… there is a campfire meeting tonight, you want to come?" he asked eagerly.

"Awsomeness!" she sang into the phone, throwing her fist in the air with victory.

"Alright, I'll come to pick you up in about… 15 minutes. Is that cool?" he asked in a guarded voice.

"Yeah, sure. See you soon," she said, energetically.

"Yeah… Hey, Amy?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Wear something nice," then the line went dead.

She hung up the phone confused and then ran upstairs to get dressed. She pushed through all her clothes, and then found a nice outfit in the back. It was a black silk shirt that had a low v-cut, then she put on some tight pants and black knee high boots. She ran to the bathroom and fixed up her makeup and curled her hair at the ends. She looked at herself in the mirror and said," Perfect," and bounded down the stairs, only tripping at the end because she almost ran into Charlie.

"Going some where?" he asked, hanging up his coat.

"Yeah, Jacob invited me to a campfire thingy. Oh, he's here, bye dad!" she yelled over her shoulder and went out the door.

She ran out and through the yard to meet Jacob by his car. She stopped to admire his handy work.

"Not bad, not bad at all," she said jumping up and giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Amy," he said returning the hug with brute strength.

"Uhhh... Jake… air…" she gasped as he picked her up off the ground.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his shoes.

"Alright, so let's get out of here," she said clapping her hands together.

"Alright," he said joining in on the excitement.

They got into the car and started driving down the street. After a few moments of silence Amelia glared at Jacob as her was driving. He glanced over at her and asked," What?"

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked resting her arm against the door and propping her head up.

"Tell you what?" he asked, innocently keeping his eyes on the road.

She just raised a brow at him and knew that he got what she was saying with the exaggerated he let out.

"I didn't really think that you would believe me," he said shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked confused and mad at the same time.

"I… I don't know… I just didn't think about walking up to you and saying 'Hi, remember me from when we were young... oh yeah and by the way, I'm a werewolf.'" He said in mockery.

"Wait, what?! A werewolf? I was talking about the Cullen's being vampires," she said sitting straight up and staring at him wide eyed.

"What, werewolf? I didn't say that… I said…. God! I got nothing, yeah, I'm a werewolf. But don't tell anyone that I told you," he begged in a very scared voice. He stared at her waiting for her to promise.

"Okay, I promise," she said, staring at him with curious eyes. He seemed panicked and afraid that something might pop out at any second.

The rest of the car ride was in awkward silence as Jacob stared soundlessly out at the road, his eyes glancing towards the woods every now and then.

"Soooo…" Amelia started for conversation. "What's it like?"

"What's it like, what? Being a werewolf?" he asked, when she nodded he stuck his hand through his dark, thick hair. "Its like a lot of things. Its like having four legs, its like not shaving for 100 years, its like…. Have you ever had a time that you felt like you weren't in control?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, she's had many moments like that.

"Did you like that feeling?" he asked countering it towards her.

"Not really, I like things under control most of the time," she explained still staring at him.

"Yeah well that's what it feels like. Like not being in control…. All the time," he added exaggerating the 'all' part. She thought about what he said it came to her. He didn't like being a werewolf, he hated it. He wanted to be in control again, but instead he has to change.

"So… what do you change every full moon or something?" she asked curiously.

He laughed, "Lie,"

"Death by silver bullets?"

"Myth… I heal really fast so its really hard for me to die. The full moon thing, I can change when ever I want to," he said with a soft smile on his lips. She'd lighten up… that was her intention the whole time.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, they reached a parking area by the shore of a beach. They went through a path in the woods and went up hill. They path was man made, so you could tell that people have been there before. They kept walking for another ten minutes and then they reached the top of the hill. It was a cliff really, one that went over the water. There was a small campfire on top and in the middle of it. Amelia went to the edge and stared down at the water, what she would give to just jump down and feel the air rush past her….

A warm arm went around her middle and pulled her around and away from the edge. "Don't you pull a Bella on me," Jacob said in a joking voice.

Amelia was confused," A Bella?"

"Yeah, she jumped off this cliff… when she killed herself," he said sadly. Staring over the edge and shaking his head. Amelia felt tears threaten to escape and she clung to Jacob burying her head in his shoulder for the protection that she craved. His arms went around her instinctively and held her close. She wept and he held on to her whispering little reassurances and rubbing her back.

She finally straightened herself out and wiped her eyes as she went over by the campfire, with a newly formed smile. Jacob stared after her thinking that she was so sad, and that it was his mission to make her happy. She went over and sat by two girls on a piece of drift wood and motioned for Jacob to come sit by her.

"Jacob, I want you to meet these wicked girls that I just met," she said pointing to two girls on the other side of her. One had one green eye and one blue, (Misty) she had light brown hair and was a skinny girl. She was sporting a green tank top and navy blue capris. The other girl was a girl that Amelia just met, it was one of the girls that Misty said was in her group of friends. She had brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. She was petite and was wearing a jean mini skirt and a light blue t-shirt and her friend Bonnie was a girl with short blonde hair, a pair of short-shorts and a red plaid shirt that was tied at the bottom and exposing her stomach.

The one with the light blue shirt spoke up first," Hi, my name is Maggie." Her smile was pretty and cheerful.

"I'm Amelia and this is my best friend, Jacob," she said hugging Jacob, he slid his arms around her as well.

"…oh and Jacob, this is Misty, she's in my gym class and her friend Bonnie, she is also in my gym class," she added pointing to the girl with the mismatched eyes and the other with the short blonde hair.

He nodded to them politely and stared into the fire as he held Amelia. This was one girl he wasn't going to let go of. Even if she fell for the Cullen kid, he wasn't going down. No not yet.

The campfire was the best place to be when you wanted to just hang out and let loose. When you didn't need to be careful for certain things or uptight for reasons of the unknown. You could just sit and relax, or tell stories of old times, they talked about the most random things. First they were on the subject on 'which celebrity would you wanna meet and why' Amelia said My Chemical Romance, because she would want to sleep with Frank Iero. Jacob said Angelina Jolie because she was super hot in leather. Maggie said Brad Pitt because he had a smoking bod and Misty said that she would want to meet Nick from the Jonas brothers because he was sweet and cute. Bonnie said that she would like to meet Will Smith, because he was a really cool guy with an awesome personality. Then somehow they got on the topic of 'which came first? The chicken or the egg'. Now that was an argument. Everyone was screaming and Amelia had to stand up to get everyone's attention, "The egg did because the europliredon had the egg, so the egg came first." She stated simply. Everyone laughed and then they got on topics that you really had to think about like, if a fork was gold would it still be called silverware, if a bald man could get lice, and how did someone come up with eating eggs.

"Seriously!" Amelia said, "What do you think happened? 'Oh you see that chicken? I'm gonna eat the next thing that comes out of its butt.' How did they get to eating eggs?" she asked incredulously.

"And how did people get to drinking milk?" Maggie asked, " 'You see those dangly things under that cow, I'm going to pull them and drink whatever comes out of it.'" They all started laughing hysterically as they thought about it.

After a few hours of talking about nothing Jacob took Amelia home. As they were driving they listened to Three Days Grace 'Are You Listening'. They rocked out to that as they drove down her street and into her driveway.

"So when do you wanna hangout again?" Jacob asked, eagerly.

"Whenever is fine with you," she said shrugging.

"How about… since its Tuesday now… say Friday? We can go to a movie," he proposed.

"Sure, I'll tell Charlie and check my schedule," she said smiling. "Bye Jacob," she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Then shutting her door. Jacob sat there frozen and then snapped out of it as he put his car into gear. The whole way home he rubbed his cheek that Amelia kissed and smiled the whole way

Amelia went through her door and ran up the stairs until Charlie called her," Hey! How was your day with Jacob?" he asked from downstairs.

"Fine," she said running into her room and slamming her door shut. She closed her eyes and slid down it.

"You smell like dog…." Said an angry but angelic voice….


	14. Chapter 14: THE ARGUMENT

A/N: Alrighty, thank you for your reviews

**A/N: Alrighty, thank you for your reviews.. they are very special (just like each and every one of you) I thank you from the bottom of my cold black heart. Thank You! Enjoy! (This one is dedicated to my friend Kim, just because she is madly in love with a certain Jacob…) PEACE! **

_Amelia went through her door and ran up the stairs until Charlie called her," Hey! How was your day with Jacob?" he asked from downstairs._

"_Fine," she said running into her room and slamming her door shut. She closed her eyes and slid down it._

"_You smell like dog…." Said an angry but angelic voice…_

Chapter 14: THE ARGUMENT

"No," she whispered furiously, "No, you are not doing this to me…. Not now." She slid back up the door and went to stand in front of the godlike creature.

"What are you talking about," he asked confused and pissed.

"I mean the, you're not allowed to hangout with my fucking arch enemy bullshit!" she just about screamed. "When? When were you going to tell me about Jacob, huh?" she yelled in his face.

He just sat there and smiled arrogantly, "I was hoping you would never be put in the same situation that Bella was in… happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Amy? You okay?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah fine… I'm thinking about getting some fresh air is that okay?" she yelled back. She waited for a response and then heard, "Yeah, that's fine… but don't go anywhere you're not supposed to." He warned in his authoritive voice.

"Meet me out front, we'll continue or discussion outside," she commanded pointing at the window. Edward nodded and then disappeared outside.

She threw on a coat and put on some shoes and went downstairs only tripping once on the way down. Charlie stared after with concern and confusion, but she went outside without a word said or anything.

She walked up the street crossing her arms over her chest, not caring if Edward was following or not.

_Speaking of the Devil_, she thought as he appeared at her said.

"Listen I'm sorry, you're right I should have said something but… I seriously didn't want to put you in the position like Bella was," he said in a sad voice easily keeping up with her.

"Listen!" she screamed at him catching him by surprise, "I am NOT Bella, I can handle things better than she can, and you know it… so don't say that I am in the same position as Bella was… What position am I in anyways? I am perfectly happy where I am right now." She threw her hands in the air pointing at herself.

"She was in the same position as you… wait let me finish," he said sternly as she opened her mouth to argue. "Jacob was her best friend too, and I her boyfriend. You're right, we are arch nemesis but she still wanted to be friends with Jacob and be with me. It was difficult for her… and I don't want it to be that way with you." He said stopping her and making her look into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked glaring at him.

"I'm saying… that you don't have to pick, you can have both of us," he mumbled something incoherent as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did you say?" she asked with brows raised and hands on her hips.

"I said…. I said 'yet'… you don't have to pick _yet_," he said sadly.

"I don't understand, why do I have to pick one of you anyways?" she asked utterly confused at this point.

"Never mind, you don't need to know until the time comes," he said shaking his head. His head snapped to a pair of trees and he growled.

He said something that she couldn't quite hear and looked to see what he was staring at. Out in the shadows a figure moved towards them. A HUGE figure, taller than a horse and wider than a car. It was a wolf… it was a werewolf. A russet colored one, its hair was shaggy and it moved in fluid movements.

Amelia felt as if she knew it from somewhere and then realized.

"Jacob?" she asked softly.

His head bobbed as if that were a nod in her direction. Edward put an arm around her and pulled her behind him. She pushed against him, "Don't even think about being a protective ass right now," she scorned him and he put his hands up in mock surrender. Jacob made a soft noise as if he were laughing. Edward glared back at him and said," Shut up, mutt."

She walked towards him slowly and unsure. Then when she was about a foot away she stretched her hand out and petted him. His fur was soft and long enough to slip your hands through. She closed her eyes with relief and kept petting him. He began to move away and she opened her eyes and tilted her head, "What?" she asked.

He nodded his head towards a small little patch of grass over by the trees and he ran over there and laid down on his side. She went over there too and laid her head on his stomach. Edward came over and she could feel Jacob start to growl. "Be nice." She warned.

"I have to go to my house real quick. Esme needs help moving furniture… so I'll be right back," it was more of a warning towards Jacob rather than a reassurance to Amelia.

"Alright," she nodded to show that she wasn't that mad anymore. He smiled and ran off into the shadows of the trees.

"Do you like being like this?" she asked absent mindingly rubbing his stomach. He whined and she took that as a 'No'.

"You're not that bad. I kinda like it," she said looking into his puppy eyes. His tongue then lulled to the side and he made a funny face. She laughed and so did he, in his own way. They talked in code for a while and then Jacob went to stand up, Amelia leaned off of him and he ran into the trees.

"Jacob?" she called after him with disappointment. He never even said goodbye. She turned to go back to her house until she felt warm arms embrace her. She smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry, I had to change," he said in a teasing tone. She laughed and turned towards him.

"You know what I like about you being a wolf?" she asked.

"What?" he said smiling and slipping his hands down to her waist and bending he towards him. She warned him with her eyes.

"I think its because you can't talk," she mocked.

"Oh really?" he asked and started to tickle her. She squirmed in his arms as he tickled her sides.

"Stop it," she gasped. He kept tickling her and she fell to the ground with hysterics. He straddled her and kept tickling her. She squirmed and kicked her legs until he gave her a break and leaned over her. Arms on either side of her face and legs around her. She froze and stared into his dark eyes as he leaned in closer, and closer, and closer…. Their lips almost touching.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you kids unsupervised," Edward scolded from the shadows. Amelia jacked her head up and saw him leaning against a tree, arms crossed and with an emotionless face. His poker face, she liked to call it.

Jacob got up slowly and helped Amelia up by her hand.

"I have to go," Jacob grumbled as he stared down at Amelia.

"See you Friday?" Amelia asked with sad hope.

"Yeah," he smiled sadly as he gave her a quick hug and went into the forest.

"You have plans I see?" Edward asked creating conversation on the way home.

"Listen, Edward I'm really sorry… nothing happened, we were just messing around…. Not like that, he was just tickling me and so… yeah," she stuttered as she stared at her shoes.

"Its okay," he reassured staring at her. He stopped and lifted her chin to see her expression. She had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. He pulled her into a tight hug and comforted her while she wept silently. She leaned back and said, "We should get home," and began walking again.

Edward walked behind her with his arms around her middle and his chin resting on her head. She leaned into him and put her hands on his as they made their way to the house.

"I'll see you upstairs," he whispered in her ear and disappeared.

She smiled as she made her way up the porch steps. She turned the knob and… the door was locked.

_Weird,_ she thought. Charlie must be asleep already.

She grabbed the key from her hidden place and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, the lights were off. Yep, Charlie was asleep. She took off her coat and turned on the light in the living room. What she saw very nearly made her faint…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN!! OMG!! What's going to happen?? Okay, I am going to make a poll and you guys have to vote on which should happen in the next chapter. Xoxoxoxo**

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**


	15. Chapter 15: THE WARNING

"_I'll see you upstairs," he whispered in her ear and disappeared._

_She smiled as she made her way up the porch steps. She turned the knob and… the door was locked._

_Weird, she thought. Charlie must be asleep already._

_She grabbed the key from her hidden place and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, the lights were off. Yep, Charlie was asleep. She took off her coat and turned on the light in the living room. What she saw very nearly made her faint…_

* * *

Chapter 15: THE WARNING

* * *

There was a massive man in her living room. It wasn't Jacob but he was just as big as him. He wasn't Emmett, he wasn't as pale. She has never seen him before, but there he was sitting in her living room staring at her sinisterly.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked holding up a boot as a threat. He chuckled as he stood up slowly.

"Hello, Amelia," his voice was deep and menacing, just like his appearance.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly as she froze in her position.

"I know a lot of things about you, Amy... I just chose now to talk to you," he said casually, as though it wasn't freaky that he was stalking her. She lowered her arm slowly but didn't move from her spot in the middle of the hallway.

"Who are you?" she asked again more calmly.

"My name is Sam, I came here to warn you about something..." Amelia interrupted him by laughing out loud.

"Listen , _Sam_, if you came to warn me about wolves or bloodsuckers, you can save yourself some breath and leave, because I have had my fill of warnings," she joked, smiling. But the look on her face made her back up a bit. He looked angry and a little violent.

"Are you done?" he asked impatiently, "Thank you, I came to warn you about hanging out with Jacob." he stated. He held up his hand to stop Amelia from talking.

"You need to leave him alone. He's been through this torture of falling for someone and he doesn't need to go through that again," he said pacing the living room and stopping to stare at Amelia.

"Listen, I am not like Bella. I'm not going to hurt him," she stated simply.

"You sure about that?" he asked pursing his lips.

"I'm so sure, I'm practically deoderant," she mocked.

He moved so fast that she didn't see him coming. He grabbed her by the neck and hit her against the hallway wall, lifting her completely off her feet.

"Don't mess with me human, you won't like what I do to you... you don't need me to pull a Bella on you," he said with a wicked smirk.

"What are you talking about," she croaked, trying to break from his grasp to get some air.

"You mean you actually believed that she jumped off that cliff? Please, I practically threw her off it," his voice was filled with disgust.

Amelia thought that she was going to cry, not because she couldn't breathe but because she just found out that Bella was murdered, rather than a suicide. Suddenly, Amelia fell to the floor and Sam went tumbling back... with Edward on top of him, beating him sensless.

"You son of a bitch!" Edward screamed as he punched Sam in the face with full force. He kept hitting him and hitting him until Amelia caught her breath, and balance and walked up to him. She grabbed Edward's arm and he stopped with his arm in the middle of the air.

Sam's face was bloody and his body looked as if it were vibrating. Amelia stared at him with shock. Edward then suddenly had her in his arms and was running at abnormal speeds. She thougt that she was going to die then, this terrified her even worse. She clutched Edward's collar and he pulled her closer towards him as well.

"Hold on, we're almost there," he whispered, zipping past trees and jumping over logs.

Amelia heard something behind them and peeked over Edward's shoulder cautiously only to let out a blood curdling scream. There was a giant black wolf the size of a truck chasing at them and snarling as he started to catch up. Edward stepped up his pace and zoomed to the left sharply and barely missing a tree. The giant wolf rammed into a tree but, instantly got back to his feet and began to catch up again. Edward kept taking sharp turns and jumping over massive bushes until he saw the house come into view. He ran through the front door as Alice screamed, "Now, Esme!" Instantly, metal shudders fell over the windows and doors blocking the wolves path to get anywhere into the house.

Amelia still had her eyes shut and was trembling in Edward's arms as he went to the couch in the living room. He sat there craddling her like a child as she trembled and sobbed quietly. When she got a hold of herself she sat up straight and looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her, even Rosalie. There expressions were of sadness and anger.

"He... killed... her," Amelia breathed out as her stomach cramped from crying, she fell over on the couch and huddled her legs to herself. Edward and everyone left the room... almost everyone.

"Amelia," Rosalie said blankly as she sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Listen," she sniffled as she stood up, "I am in no mood for your bitchiness! I just found out that my sister was killed and I don't need you sitting there and acting like you don't give a shit! Because honestly! It's only going to make me feel worse. This... act that you put on, like you don't give a shit about anyone. You know what? No one gives shit about you! You conceited whore! You may hate me and you may have hated Bella, but at least we tried to be nice to you. You never gave us a chance, and that's your own mistake." Her face was wet and red. She didn't need to be treated like crap at the moment, any other time? Yeah, sure. She would bitch back, but now was not the good time for anything.

Rosalie was suddenly standing right in front of her with coal black eyes and a real pissed off look, "You may be right about a few things, but that gives you no right you call me a whore. For someone who doesn't like judgment and being under the spotlight you are the most judgmental people I have ever met. I wasn't here to tell you shit to make you feel worse. I was going to tell you that we were going to go after them for you and your dad!" she yelled in her face. Amelia didn't flinch or cringe away from her words. She was completely numb at this point so she just said, "I don't need anyone else getting hurt, so please don't do this for me." Then she walked into the kitchen where the others were gathered, leaving Rosalie in the living room to simmer down. Edward was immediatly at her side.

"Please don't put yourself in danger over me, I couldn't live with myself if anyone of you got hurt," she said in a quiet voice. Knowing that they would hear.

"Amelia, we want to do it for all of us," Carlisle said from the head of the table.

"We all miss her," Alice said holding Jasper's hand.

"Yeah, even though she was a clutz...what?... what I was saying was that we love her too," Emmett said rubbing his leg. Someone must have kicked him under the table, and by the looks of it, it was Alice.

"I have to do something... I owe her that," Jasper said looking at the table, Amelia could barely hear him.

She smiled knowing that people actually cared for her. She felt as though she needed to redeem a little trust from Bella, even thought she was gone. She needed to let people know that she loved her more than words can describe. She snapped her head up with new found confidence and said, "I want to help." There was no stopping her, she had already made up her mind and she wasn't going back on it.

"No, you... no I can't put you in that kind of danger," Edward said spinning her to face him.

"You are not going to stop me, you can try to convince yourself that you can. But there is no way in God's name that you can stop me from getting revenge on Bella's murderer!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes. He flinched at her words and she knew that he knew that she was right. He couldn't stop her.

"How are you going to help then?" he asked with conviction.

"Change me," she said holding up her wrist. He stared at her arm and moved it away from his face and shook his head.

"No, I can't," he said running a hand through his hair and sighing in frustration.

"You can't? Or you don't want to?" she asked raising her brow.

"I can't-" he started.

"I don't believe you! You can do it! You went through it with Bella, I know this. But I am different-" she was trying to explain until he interrupted her.

"Its the same case scenerio, What about the pain? Charlie? Renee?" he questioned throwing his hands in the air.

She put her hands on either side of his face, "The pain... I can get through, I'm stronger than you give me credit for. Charlie and Renee don't know that i exsist as it is. They will realize that I have my own life and choose to end it if I want. My life isn't ending Edward, its just going to change." she ranted as she stood on her tiptoes and met him eye to eye.

He sighed in defeat, "I don't think I can do this." He looked at her, his eyes smoldering with sadness.

"You can," she breathed. He pulled her against him and put his lips to hers. He kissed he roughly his hands gliding from her ribs to her waist and to the small of her back pulling her tighter to him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer as well. They broke apart and his eyes were full of determination, "Okay, but I need some time. Lets sleep through this and we can talk about it in the morning."

"What about Charlie?" she asked.

"He's fine. Alice go put a note on the counter saying that Amelia is staying the night with you and that she will return after this weekend because you guys are going shopping. In the mean time... she will be going through the change." Edward looked back at Amelia still holding her. She smiled sadly as he swooped her up one last time as a human and took her upstairs...

**A/N: Well I hoped that you liked it. It was hard to put together at first but my friend helped me write it and gave me ideas. THANK YOU JAGGER!! It took a while but we finally got it together and so... yeah!!  
**

AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S


	16. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU

**A/N: You guys need to do the poll on my profile for my next chapter to be created... it all depends on you (no pressure). )**

**SO PLEEEASE!! DO THE POLE SO I CAN GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**


	17. Chapter 16: THE CHANGE

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this! A majority of you voted for 'yes' and so here it is... This one is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!! Just because you all had something to do with this. ENJOY!**

_"You can," she breathed. He pulled her against him and put his lips to hers. He kissed he roughly his hands gliding from her ribs to her waist and to the small of her back pulling her tighter to him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer as well. They broke apart and his eyes were full of determination, "Okay, but I need some time. Lets sleep through this and we can talk about it in the morning."_

_"What about Charlie?" she asked._

_"He's fine. Alice go put a note on the counter saying that Amelia is staying the night with you and that she will return after this weekend because you guys are going shopping. In the mean time... she will be going through the change." Edward looked back at Amelia still holding her. She smiled sadly as he swooped her up one last time as a human and took her upstairs..._

* * *

**Chapter 16: THE CHANGES**

She didn't know what to expect when she woke up. She woke up with a feeling of edge, but suddenly felt a smile tug at her lips as she realized Edward was pressed tight against her with his arm around her waist. She turned a little and noticed that he was frowning.

"Aw, what's wrong?" she asked holding her hand up to his cheek.

"Are you sure you want this? An eternal life of darkness? Life without a soul?" his voice was of concern and confusion. She smiled at him to reassure him that she knew what she was doing. She felt a little sad, but she had her reasons.

"I'm positive... that its not a life of eternal darkness and a life without a soul. Now I know what Bella was talking about. Any place with you is as good as being in heaven, Edward. I love you," she was shocked that those words came out of her mouth without hesitation or anything.

"I love you too," he said quietly assessing her reaction. Her smile got even bigger as she attacked his lips with her own. They rolled over to where she was on top of him and just kissed each other passionately. There was a soft knock at the door. With a groan, Amelia fell to her side and Edward said, "Come in."

"Ummm... we're waiting," Alice said unusually cautious and quiet. Her head was just poking through the door way, she looked sad. Amelia jumped from the bed and pulled Alice into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked with concern.

"Nothing... its just that... Bella wanted the same thing, I don't know its just weird. We love you and we will help you through everything," she said pulling her into a tight hug. They hugged for a while until Jasper came down the hall. He walked up to Amelia and asked," Why do you feel guilty?"

"I just feel bad that I'm putting you guys through this," she shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. He walked up to her and lifted her chin up so that she met his eyes.

"There's no reason for you to feel that way. We want to do this, some more than others, but want to none-the-less. We all will be fine once you make it through the change," Jasper said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She hugged him and said thank you and pecked him on the cheek. He was surprised but smiled and walked away with Alice huddled in his side.

She walked back into Edward's room and went to lay back in bed with him... but he wasn't there. She looked around the room and couldn't find him.

"Edward?" she asked walking into his room and closing the door.

"Yes?" he said from behind her. She didn't jump or flinch, she was kind of anticipating it. She turned around and smiled up at him.

"Nice try," she smirked. Jumping into the bed and huddling up in the sheets. Edward came and draped his arm around her. They laid together for what seemed like hours, but could have been at least a few minutes. They were using up the time that they had as Amelia was human, and she couldn't feel much better than this. She smiled contently as they laid together and felt that she was finally complete.

* * *

"Its time, Amelia," his voice was a quiet whisper as he removed the blankets around Amelia. She sat up, stretched, and then jumped down from the collosal bed.

"Should I wear someth-" She was cut off when someone picked her up and threw her over their shoulder. Before she could say anything they threw her down on a beanbag. "What. The. Fuck." Amelia said looking around, she was in Alice's room.

"Naughty Naughty, those are not very nice words," she tsked me as Amelia stood up and went to sit on Alice's bed. Jasper was laying on the other side, trying to relax. He mouthed words to her, _I'm so sorry! _She rolled her eyes and put her attention back to what Alice was doing.

"What are you doin- MY GOD! Your closet is huge," Amelia gawked at the enormous sliding door closet.

"You should see the inside," Jasper joked, whispering in her ear. They both giggled and stopped imediately when Alice glared at them. They both looked in different directions trying to act innocent.

"Are you guys done now?" she asked irritated.

"Yep."

"Sure, no problem" They said at the same time.

"Okay then, now Amelia? Do you like black or white more?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Black?" her response was in the form of a question.

"Okay, black it is," she said clapping her hands together extatically and running to her closet. We heard a few grumbles and groans, then we heard something fall and Alice curse. Then we heard _Alice_ fall herself then she came out holding something in a bag. She unzipped it and out poured the most beautiful black satin dress. It also looked Amelia's size. Amelia, in a daze, got up from her spot on the bed and walked to the beautiful ensemble.

"Oh my god, Alice this is beautiful," Amelia complimented running her fingers over the fabric.

"Good, its yours," she said handing it over to her. Amelia was surprised at first then smiled as she threw it on the bed and just about tackled Alice with hugs, if Alice wasn't so strong she probably would have fallen over with the impact.

They both laughed and then Alice shooed her to the bathroom to change. When Amelia threw off her clothes and slipped the dress on, she felt flawless. She looked at the reflection in the full length mirror and could not believe that it was her. The dress had a cut by her right leg that went up to her thigh and a v neck cut that went down to the middle of her stomach. It was long and fell to the floor in waves at her feet. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

All the Cullens were sitting on Alice's bed waiting for her. The first person to look up was, of course, Edward. His eyes went wide and he looked her up and down. Then when everyone was staring at her she blushed and turned her head. She heard a low whistle and looked at Emmett, who was slapped in the back of the head by Rosalie. She even had a tight grin on her face as well. Esme came up and hugged her saying that she was beautiful, Amelia thanked her and walked to everyone thanking them for having to put up with her.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. Everyone went quiet and all eyes were on her, she nodded with a reassuring smile, which didn't seem to help much but they made their way downstairs. They were all quiet as they went into a room that she has never been in before.

Amelia was stapped down to a metal table and everyone was around her. Some smiling, some looking about to cry, and others looking like she made the biggest mistake in the world... Roalie. Amelia looked around one final time as a human and nodded to him, telling him that she was ready.

Edward walked up to her and whispered in her ear,"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, there's no reason for me to be human forever if I'm just going to be in your way," she said looking him straight in the eye, telling him exactly how she felt. He nodded his head, but she could tell that he felt differently.

"Alright, lets do this," he said standing by her head.

He walked up to Amelia's wrist and held it in his icy fingers. She stared down at him bending over it, his eyes were of care and understanding. She always knew that she was going to get along with the Cullens. She closed her eyes and waited for the bite.

"WAIT!" someone screamed.

Every head turned towards the source in shock. Rosalie ran up to Amelia and spoke to her quickly, "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. So if you don't remember what happened between us when you change, just... I'm sorry. I never really hated you or Bella. I was just... Gawd! I was jealous! I guess that's why I wasn't so... _keen_ of you guys. But please know that I never... gawd this is harder than I thought... We will be there for you when it gets tough, _all_ of us." Her apology made Amelia feel even better knowing that she was going to have them with her through everything, she knew that she was going to be in pain for a while and that her human memories might fade. But she would never forget Bella, Jake, or any of the Cullens.

"Thank you, Rosalie. It means the world to me that you accept me. And I'm sorry that I called you all those things last night. I was just sad and... I'm just sorry," Amelia apologized as well. Rosalie nodded and went to her rightful place by Emmett, who slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as they watched over Amelia.

He leaned back over her wrist and gently bit into her skin, she hissed at the injection and then Carlisle backed away from her wrist and wiped the hair from her face, "It's going to hurt. Just be prepared." He wiped her blood from his lips and didn't even seem to notice the taste. Edward tilted her head up to see his eyes and he smiled and said,"Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"Will I be strong?" she croaked as she started to feel a sting.

"Yeah, extremely. Promise me that you will arm wrestle Emmett when you're done," he smiled at her, she tried to smiled but ended up wincing at the pain that was getting worse.

She started writhing and trying to put the fire out in her arms. She broke the shackles that held her down and the Cullens all had to hold her down with all their strength. She screamed and cried with agony. The fire slowly crept up her arm and into her shoulder. Her heart stopped and she stopped moving as well. She looked around tiredly and everyone was still holding her down.

"Is it over yet," her voice was tired as she rolled her head from side to side.

"No sweetie, its only been one day. You have two more to go," Esme said stroking her hair back away from her sweaty face.

Jasper and Carlisle each had an arm, Emmett and Edward each had a leg, Rosalie was holding her stomach down, and Esme was holding her head. They all looked happy that she made it through the first day, then a searing pain came from her legs, like her bones were breaking, she started flailing around and everyone was in chaos trying to calm her down. Hours went by and the pain still didn't stop. The pain spread through her legs and up to her stomach and through her arms. Thankfully their skin was cool and that helped with the stinging a little bit.

Then it stopped, everything stopped. The pain, the movement, the sounds... everything. Everything was utterly quiet and Amelia drifted asleep.

* * *

"Amelia? Can you hear me?" asked a quiet voice. She nodded and regretted it because she had a major headache and her neck was stiff.

"Okay you made it through, I'm so proud," Esme congratulated. Wiping her forehead with a wet towel, Amelia opened her eyes and saw everything differenty and more clearly. She could see the small designs on the ten foot tall ceiling, she looked to her left and could literally count the threads on Jasper's shirt. She could hear more acutely, there was a squirrel in the front yard climbing up a tree. She could also smell really well, because she could literally smell the small creature's blood.

She croaked and Edward came over cautiously," What is it, Amelia?"

"Thirsty," her voice was hoarse from screaming and her throat was sore and tight.

"Don't worry, we'll go hunt once you get enough strength," he smiled down at her. She looked up into his eyes and reached up to touch his cheek, noticing that he was even more gorgeous than she thought before. Her eyes began to close and her arm fell as she fell into a dream like state... a horrible dream like state.

"Amelia? Amelia! Can you hear me," the angelic voice drifted away as a darkness smothered her.

She felt as though she was drowning or suffocating in thick smoke that just wouldn't go away. She was gasping for breath and the only thing that she could here were frantic voices surrounding her and pressure pushing and releasing on her chest. It was like her nightmare was finally becoming a reality and she was dying in the smog of some unknown force. She finally pushed against it, fighting against it, trying to make it go away. She tried with all her strength but it still had a power over her making her weaker. The fog was growing a little bit weaker, she could almost breathe, as if she was being smothered with a pillow, but she couldn't see or move.

She finally broke through the strange power and sat up in a frantic rush and opening her eyes and breathing in as much air as she could. The feeling of the unneeded air was different, but she still some how needed it. There was a light and everyone was around her helping her off the table and on to a chair.

"What happened?" she asked as someone gave her a cup of water. She drank it and it did nothing to relieve the roughness in her throat. She knew that she was going to need to feed for the irritation to go away, but she was too weak at the moment and was just going to have to live with the ache until she was strong enough. She could feel her strength coming back but it was at a pretty slow pace.

"We don't really know, you just had a spasm. So we're not sure," Carlisle said staring at her curiously. He was in full doctor mode.

"When will I have to feed?" she asked in a quiet voice after a long silence.

"Whenever you want," Alice said patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

Amelia looked up at them slowly and gazed around the room. It has been three days since either of them have fed and their eyes were a dark butterscotch color. Edward's were the darkest and she felt responsible for it. She put her lips in a tight line and then said, "I want you guys to come with me... tonight." Everyone looked at her with at least a tight grin and they nodded their heads as they went to go get ready for the hunt of the night...

_**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that it took me forever to write it, I was waiting for the results. It was a tie between 'Yes' and 'Carlisle' so I did both. For all of you who didn't understand. CARLISLE CHANGED HER, NOT EDWARD!! **_

_**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**_


	18. Chapter 17: THE HUNT

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to '**gamingXwidow**'... Thank you for your review!! XD... There will also be another dedication to someone in the next chapter, so keep reading because you might be the next person in the story, itself... XD!

_"When will I have to feed?" she asked in a quiet voice._

_"Whenever you want," Alice said patting her on the shoulder._

_Amelia looked up at them slowly and gazed around the room. It has been three days since either of them have fed and their eyes were a dark butterscotch color. Edward's were the darkest and she felt responsible for it. She put her lips in a tight line and then said, "I want you guys to come with me... tonight." Everyone looked at her with at least a small grin and they nodded their heads as they went to go get ready for the hunt of the night..._

* * *

Chapter 17: THE HUNT

The moment they stepped foot outside Amelia's instincts went crazy. She could smell blood everywhere, she could hear noises coming from all directions, and she could pretty much sense anything that was in a ten mile radius. She whipped her head to the left, in the woods.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, she turned to him and said, "Shhhhhhhhh." She smiled and disappeared into the woods, going as fast as she could go. She ran past trees and past bushes, she jumped over rocks and hid in the shadows.

"Wait up, Amy!" Alice called, when Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came into view she smirked and put a finger to her lips as she slowly backed away into the bushes. She turned around to a group of deer that were just lounging in the grass. Amelia could literally feel the heartbeats coming from them.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all come up and see what she was looking at. They all growled in approval, Amelia looked at all of them and saw that their eyes were black, she smiled knowing that she looked the same. She crouched into an attacking position and jumped at the pack and instantly got one, on its back she bit into its throat and drank greedily. She looked around and saw that Jasper, Emmett, and Alice each got a deer as well. She released the victim's throat and looked at them with a smile. They each looked up and Emmett wiped his mouth and said, "You got a little something right here," he pointed to his chin, "... and right here, and here, and here." He joked circling his head. She dragged the back of her hand across her lips and found blood all over it. She stared at it in wonder and then licked her hand.

"Yep, she's going to need some work," Jasper whispered to Alice. Amelia flipped him off and made her way back to the house. When she got about half way there, she smelled something horrid. Something like wet dog or just the smell of dog, period. It was making her gag as she covered her nose with her sleeve, when she looked down, she was still in her black gown. She heard a branch break from behind her and heard a low growl. She didn't turn around she pretended like she didn't hear it at all. So she kept on walking until she heard something lunge at her, she took that as her que to defend and spun around and kicked the massive wolf in the stomach.

The wolf whimpered in pain as it tried limping around in circles, Amelia went at it again and kicked it so hard in the leg that it twisted at an unusual angel and the dog fell over all together. It was shaking with pain and Amelia stared at it with curiosity, the wolf seemed to be vibrating and changed into a boy. The boy quickly pulled up a pair of sweats that were tied around his ankle and tried not to disturb the twisted leg.

The boy looked up at Amelia with sad eyes and sobbed,"Oh god! Amelia? Is that you?"

The boy looked familiar with his russet colored hair and muscular chest. The main thing she recognized was the voice, she reached into her mind and though the name was vague, it still came forward.

"Jacob?" she asked, out of all the things that changed about her. Her voice was the most different of everything, it was more high pitched and more elegant than it was before.

He limped up to her and she wrinkled her nose from the smell but didn't move, "What have they done to you?" he asked putting a hand on her cheek. The warmth of his hand made her feel good, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Jacob shook his head, but he didn't know what to say. Amelia suddenly moved away and looked around with crazed eyes. She heard someone scream, a boy... Edward.

Out of nowhere, Amelia was tackled by a huge wolf, its fur was black as night and his face was frightening. She kicked him in the jaw and ran, but the wolf was closer on her heels. She tried zooming through bushes and flying past trees, but he was still close behind. She glanced behind her and saw that the wolf disappeared, she stopped and looked around her, listening for anything, and barely even breathed so that the wolf wouldn't find her. When she turned around there was another wolf and this one was chocolate brown, it took her down fast and she ended hitting her head on a rock and getting knocked out...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"Alice! What the Fuck!!" Edward screamed in her face, throwing his hands in the air. Alice paced around biting her nails and thinking of a way to make it better. Then another vision came to her. When the vision was over she put her hand on her mouth and fell to her knees.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked kneeling down with her.

"Amy... kidnapped..." she gasped. Edward froze dead in his tracks and ran off after her. He pushed his feet as fast as he could, running through bushes and barely missing rocks and trees, he still had her scent but when he reached a small clearing, he smelled dog. His lips pulled back over his teeth, instinctively, as he circled around trying to find Amelia's scent again, but everywhere he turned he smelled dog. He pumped his feet into the soil and ran back to the house, making it in record time he burst through the door and found Carlisle and Esme waiting for them.

"How was her first hunt?" Esme asked smiling, then frowning when she saw Edward about to break down in front of them. "What happened Edward? Did someone get hurt?" she asked more frantically, rushing over to him and scrutinizing his expression.

"Amelia, was kidnapped..." his voice was dead. He was thinking the worst of the situation, thinking that she could be dead already but there was still a little hope in him, he just needed to find it.

"By who?" Carlisle demanded standing up from the couch that he was seated in.

"The Quilettes," Edward responded, he shook his head, blaming his own self once again for not being there to protect the one that he loved. For not making sure that the hunting environment was safe. He threw both hands through his hair as he went and sat on the staircase and wait for everyone to come home. Rosalie was the first to come in, then Emmett, then Jasper and Alice. Alice didn't look Edward in the eye, she was feeling to guilty to even look at him at all.

"We need to think of a plan to get her back," Emmett stated, he was right. They needed to get her before something happened, before it was too late for them to save her.

"Its harder than it sounds, Emmett," Jasper glared at him. He stood up, "Amelia is the best thing that has ever happened to the family since Bella. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you too, "He pointed at Edward," Not only is she strong, but she is a new born. I know how they act and how they react to things, she will go crazy around those werewolves. If we don't help her, _now_, not only will she die of thirst, but they might kill her as well, thinking that she is a threat to them. I agree with Emmett, we have no choice other than to save her from her worst nightmare. Or we could sit here like idiots and let her get killed. I am not going to sit around here, knowing that someone special in this family is dying and not do anything about it. Either way, I am going to help her, whether you guys come or not!" His rant left everyone speechless. Heading to the door, Jasper waited to see if anyone was coming.

Emmett stood up and followed, and so did everyone else. Jasper's speech was completely true, she was the best thing that has happened to the family and they did not need to lose another Swan in the family.

They made their way outside and thought out a thorough plan before taking off into the woods...

**_A/N:_ Go Jasper! hahahahhahha.. Well I hope you like it, it was hard to write... because I personally have never been hunting so it was a pretty challenging thing to write... ahahahahahahah...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. I Need Your Help

A/N: Hey sorry guys for doing this to you again

A/N: Hey sorry guys for doing this to you again... I know, I know… author's notes suck! I just wanted to warn you guys that there are only about 4 chapters left of Sisters. Now, don't hate me, but if you want a Sequel to it you need to leave a review trying to convince me to write one. Because if I'm not convinced, I'm not going to write one and I will end up writing more on my other stories. So if you want to read more about them, leave reviews, BTW!! Thank you guys for adding me as you fav author and for adding my stories to your alerts and fav list… but please leave reviews… 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S


	20. Chapter 18: THE FIGHT

**A/N**: **Oh my gosh**, I got so many poll votes that I had to take it off my profile. Thank you guys so much, I will see what I can do for the sequel. But once again, I will need _your_ help. **I need help naming the sequel**. So leave a title that you prefer and I will choose my top five favorites and put them to vote by you guys. So, I hope you like the rest of the series and please send in your reviews and some titles as well! Thank you!

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DAS**

_Emmett stood up and followed, and so did everyone else. Jasper's speech was completely true, she was the best thing that has happened to the family and they did not need to lose another Swan in the family._

_They made their way outside and thought out a thorough plan before taking off into the woods..._

Chapter 18: THE FIGHT

Amelia found herself tied to a chair with a heavy load of steel chains. She could easily break free but her conscious told that there were more than just chains that have her where she is. She looked around and saw that she was in a small shack like place. It seemed as though she was in a living room. She was suddenly hit with a wave of a familiar disgusting smell. She dry heaved and found that if she didn't breathe it wasn't as bad. She looked around once again and found that there was a girl in the hallway, she must have been so freaked out that she missed the fact that a human girl was watching her from the hallway.

The girl had on a white blouse and black skirt. Amelia looked at her face and gasped, the girl had a giant scar down her face. She felt sorry for the girl and didn't know why, but she felt as if she knew the girl.

"Amelia?" The stranger asked.

"Yes? Who are you?" Amelia asked curiously. She could smell her blood from where she was but it only made a roughness in her throat. It was strange, Edward said that it would be difficult being around humans for a while and now, when she was by this girl, she barely even noticed anything.

"My name is Emily. I am deeply sorry for all of this; I don't know why Sam is doing this. I don't know why he's doing this in the first place, he won't listen anymore. For a fiancé he isn't very good at communicating," she laughed a little and looked at the floor. She was trying not to cry. "Bella told me to take care of you, if you ever got into a situation like this, if you were stuck with werewolves." Emily explained. She walked up to Amelia and stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I could easily break out of these but I think that, that would make a little too much noise. Thank you," Amelia said as Emily walked up to her cautiously and helped unhooking the chains and locks.

Then they both heard howling and fighting. Emily began to work faster and Amelia tried to help. The door broke down right before Amelia stood up and when she did she saw that it was Sam and Edward fighting. Amelia grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into another room.

"Do you have a crawl space anywhere?" Amelia asked tying to find a place that Emily could hide from all this madness.

"Over there," she pointed to a closet and Amelia helped her into and was about to close the door when Emily grabbed her arm. "Listen, Bella was like a sister to me, no matter how different our lives were, and I love you like a sister as well. Good luck, please don't get hurt." She begged, Amelia smiled and nodded. Amelia slowly closed the door and ran to the living room. Edward and Sam were fighting in full combat mode.

They both looked at Amelia and Edward screamed, "Go!" She ran outside and heard a bunch of breaking of glass and growling and some hissing. When she was outside, it wasn't much better. She looked around and felt like crying, all the Cullens were fighting and she felt as though it was all her fault. She looked around to see if Jacob was there and found him by the side of the house, she was going to beg him to make it stop but when they locked gazes he froze. They stared at each other and Amelia barely noticed in her peripheral vision that Jasper was diving for him.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she ran to Jacob, but she was too late. Jasper rammed into Jacob with a sickening crunch. She pushed Jasper away and ignored his glare. She was trying to soothe Jacob, her best friend, her brother, her love. "Jacob, are you okay? Can you change into your human form?" she asked trying to help him some how. He shook his head and stood up limping. She walked up to him and went to put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he nipped at her and growled.

She backed away with surprise. She begged for tears to fall down but there was only a stinging sensation. Her lips trembled as she walked away from what she thought was her best friend. He looked at her coldly and was about to pounce, then Amelia found herself in someone's arms and running through the trees.

Amelia could see the rest of the Cullens battling the werewolves in the forest next to the house still. Rosalie jump about 50 feet onto the back of a grey wolf and sent him flying. They had managed to keep the rest of the werewolves from interfering with Edward's rescue. As Edward was running, he yelled "Got her!" He was far away, but Amelia knew his family would hear it. Everyone started making their way to the jeep and Amelia was about to kiss her rescuer on the cheek and thank him for saving her, but there was a terrible explosion and she looked back at the house and let out a blood curdling scream.

**A/N: What's going to happen... dun dun dun dun! hahaha! Thank you guys so much, you are the best! Well, I hoped you liked the chapter and I will be writing more, so be prepared!**


	21. Chapter 19: THE FIRE

**A/N: Oh my gawd! What happened to Emily?! hahaha! You guys are seriously the best people ever! I am so glad that you guys **_**ACTUALLY**_** leave reviews!! haahh!**

_Amelia could see the rest of the Cullens battling the werewolves in the forest next to the house still. Rosalie jump about 50 feet onto the back of a grey wolf and sent him flying. They had managed to keep the rest of the werewolves from interfering with Edward's rescue. As Edward was running, he yelled "Got her!" He was far away, but Amelia knew his family would hear it. Everyone started making their way to the jeep and Amelia was about to kiss her rescuer on the cheek and thank him for saving her, but there was a terrible explosion and she looked back at the house and let out a blood curdling scream.  
_

Chapter 19: The Fire

"Noooo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She twisted and turned in Edward's hold. "Put me down! Let me go!" she fought at Edward, she could hear him huffing from her blows at his chest, but he still wouldn't let her go. She could now see the Jeep, she looked back at the house that was covered in flames. Sam ran into the house and when he came out of the house a few moments later with nothing, she sobbed, "EMILY!" She reached her hand towards the house and cried tearlessly. She buried her face into Edward's shoulder.

They reached the Jeep and he set her in the seat and cradled her to him. When she was in the truck, she stopped crying and stared blankly out into space. Edward was starting to get worried at her blank expression. He waved his hand in front of her eyes and when she didn't react he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Amelia, answer me!" he yelled at her looking deeply into her eyes.

"She's gone, Edward," was all that she whispered as she sobbed loudly into his chest.

"Who is she talking about?" Jasper asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sam's fiance, Emily," Edward said in a dead voice. He looked as though he just saw something so disturbing that he would be traumatized for the rest of his undead life. Everyone was feeling curious and strange. Suddenly Alice gasped.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

"Amelia's day tomorrow just went completely blank," she murmured in a scared voice. Edward's jaw clenched together so tight you would have thought that it would break of the impact.

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked looking at every face with curiosity. She still felt as though she was never going to be happy ever again.

"That means that your day tomorrow is going to be conflicted with... the dogs," Edward growled menacingly. He was about to punch something and he didn't want it to be anyone or Emmett's jeep, but Amelia already knew how he felt so she was in full throttle, trying to calm him down.

"Sam shouldn't be doing this..." Emmett mumbled madly.

"Well how would you react?!" Amelia yelled, "Someone just died in a fiery explosion and you couldn't save them! Oh, but it wasn't just some random person, no, it was the one that held your heart.. your life! The person that if they left, you would be a lifeless body, that of which, is nothing without them. How would you feel? Would you take revenge off the person who you thought was responisble? Or would you just wait around and try to go on as if nothing happened? How could anyone possibly go on with that feeling? The feeling that their life is gone with the one that they cared most about..." Amelia's voice was strong and then softer towards the end as she thought about it.

"I would die if you left me. That is no exaggeration," Edward whispered to Amelia. "But if any of them come near you..." He shook his head and clenched his fists with anger.

She put hands on either side of his face and spoke directly at him, he looked as though for the first time of his life, he was being dazzled," Edward you need to listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me, we all will be going to school and then I will tell Charlie that Alice got a new makeup collection and refuses to let me go without testing it out on me. We will be together, always! Now, do you promise me that you won't do anything stupid?" she stared deep into his eyes and waited for his response.

He slowly reached for her hands and pulled them gently away, then he yanked her forward and pulled her lips to his. At first it was softly, but then he kissed her more urgently, waiting to see if she would stop him. To his surprise, she didn't.

She licked his lower lip, pulling herself closer at the taste.

She was shocked as she felt his tongue meet her own. Wanting more, she opened his mouth inviting him in. Their tongues danced around in each others mouths, getting moans from both of them. They couldn't stop, they could only go forward. Her body was pushing her, begging her, for more. she could feel Edward's eagerness as well.

They forgot that they weren't alone until someone cleared their throat, "Could you not do that on my leg?" Jasper asked politely, Amelia's head was on his leg and she completely spaced where she was or who was with her.

They both sat up slowly and awkwardly, everyone giggled and chuckled at the moment that just happened and then the rest of the ride home was in silence. Amelia was in Edward's arms, Alice was in Jasper's arms, and Emmett had one arm around Rosalie as he drove. Carlisle and Esme were sitting side by side, intertwining their hands and staring deeply into each other's eyes with love.

Amelia smiled a little and thanked God that she couldn't sleep. God, only knows what nightmares would haunt her if she were asleep. She leaned her head against Edward's shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers. The rest of the ride was filled with love and contentment. When they reached the house, everyone was quiet as they went their separate ways.

Amelia, instead of going into Edward's room, drifted over to the piano and sat down, stroking the keys. Edward soon came and sat down beside her, "Are you going to make a song?"

"I'm thinking about it," she whispered back. She didn't know what she would write about, but she could probably use a distraction after tonight. She breathed deeply and looked at Edward, "What do you want to do?" she smiled at him softly.

On the other hand, Edward's smile was mischievous. He picked her up from the seat, bridal style, and ran up the stairs, and to his room. He kissed her softly on the lips, "Does this bring any ideas?" he asked with his crooked grin.

"A few," she giggled as he nipped at her neck playfully.

The rest of the night... was what you could say... progressive.

**A/N: What do you think? It took a while, but it was fun to write. I loved this chapter! Really, because there was a lot of drama. Well, leave reviews! I love you all!**

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**


	22. Chapter 20: THE DEATH

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and stuff

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and stuff! You guys rock! I love you guys to no end! Hahaha! How about another chapter?! Hahah!**

_"I'm thinking about it," she whispered back. She didn't know what she would write about, but she could probably use a distraction after tonight. She breathed deeply and looked at Edward, "What do you want to do?" she smiled at him softly._

_On the other hand, Edward's smile was mischievous. He picked her up from the seat, bridal style, and ran up the stairs, and to his room. He kissed her softly on the lips, "Does this bring any ideas?" he asked with his crooked grin._

_"A few," she giggled as he nipped at her neck playfully._

_The rest of the night... was what you could say... progressive._

Chapter 20: THE DEATH

The make out sessions helped a bit, but not that much. After all, Amelia was bitten by a vampire, and therefore could not sleep. Now, when it is in the middle of the night and you can't sleep... you have a lot to think about. Amelia didn't particularly like what she had to think about, but had no choice. She laid there in the confines of Edward's protective arms, thinking about how things would have been if none of this happened. She closed her eyes and tried to think coherently, as Edward rubbed her back softly.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked softly as she got a little tense.

"About what happened last night," her voice cracked with sorrow as she thought about the moment, where Sam walked out and fell to his knees in agony. If it were Edward in that burning house and was dying, she would run in there, in a heartbeat. She wouldn't let him go; she would keep looking repeatedly until she found him. She looked up at Edward sadly. "Kiss me," she begged.

Edward was confused, but did what he was told. His lips were soft and moved gently against hers. She loved the feel of him, the feeling of being in his arms, and the taste that he left in her mouth. She pulled herself closer to the taste, but Edward pulled away from her. He had to use all of his strength just to keep her at arms length," What is wrong with you?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I can't keep thinking about what happened tonight... it will haunt me for the rest of eternity. Help me get my mind off of it," she demanded as she all but attacked him. They wrestled for a bit, both wanting to gain control. Edward finally jumped from the bed and onto the floor.

"Amelia, I love you, and you know that. I think you need to talk to Alice or Jasper," he insisted. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, she couldn't think of any reason why she would need to talk to either of them.

"Because Alice knows what you are going through... and Jasper... Jasper knows more about what you are going through because he has been through the same as well," he explained, kneeling by the bed.

"Fine! I will, but if I get mad... its all your fault," Amelia pointed angrily while glaring at the angel in front of her. He came up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Get some clothes on first," he whispered. If she could have blushed, she would have been a tomato. "I don't want anyone thinking about your gorgeous body... only I can do that." She squealed as he swatted her slightly on the rear. She went into the bathroom to find a fresh pair of clothes on the counter. She rolled her eyes as she through on the tight blouse and jeans.

She ran out of the room and into Alice's room, Jasper was sitting on her couch with a book in his hand. He glanced at her and smiled, "Sorry to bother you." Amelia apologized, "I'll come back later or find Alice or something." She said nervously.

"No, its fine. What do you need?" he asked politely as he placed a book mark in the novel that he was reading. He scooted over on the couch and patted a spot next to him, telling her come and sit. "Wow... your feelings are intense." He blinked a few times as if to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry, really I can leave," she insisted standing up. She was about to head to the door, but Jasper grabbed her arm, "Please, stay. I just wasn't expecting it to be that many feelings in one." He smiled softly at her and she was dazed for a bit, she sat down on the couch and folded her hands in her lap.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, its all too confusing for me right now. I am just... grrr!" she shoved her hands through her hair and fell against the back of the couch.

"Why don't you start off by telling me what you are thinking about and then it will be easier for me to understand what you are going through," he suggested. Amelia started shaking her head violently, curling into a ball on the end of the couch, and whining quietly. Jasper kneeled in front of her and wiped the hair out of her face.

He whispered to her quiet reassurances as she tried to regain composure. She tried to promise herself that she wasn't going to break down. Too late. Jasper hugged her tightly and then pulled her at arms length, " I know this may make me sound like a cheesy therapist, but talking will help make you feel better." He smiled softly as he adjusted them to a sitting position.

She smiled a little, and then sighed as she found herself defeated; "Well..." she told him everything. How, Emily is behind her eyelids every time she closes her eyes. How she is afraid of Charlie's reaction at seeing her like this. About how she wished Bella was here for someone to talk to. And she told him about how she felt so sad all the time, but she was glad that she had all the Cullens with her. Jasper sat quietly as she spoke for what seemed like hours. When she was done she sighed, "That's it." she stated for him to start talking.

"I see you problem. You hold all of this in, it's not healthy. You may be immortal but the worse pain ever is the emotional pain. Because it stays with you forever, if you let that go and look towards the future and not the past, you will feel so much better. Amelia, you are a beautiful, smart, and the most special person I have ever met. Don't throw it away by holding all this agony and despair in you," Jasper's wisdom left Amelia speechless. She just stared at him with awe. She knew exactly how she felt and he was absolutely right about everything. She finally snapped out of it and tackled him with hugs.

"You are the best person ever, Jasper! Thank you!" she screamed. He laughed and then said, "You might want to go to Edward, he sending huge waves of jealousy towards me."

She rolled her eyes and then ran downstairs and into Edward's arms. He spun her in circles and then said, "Charlie is wondering why you haven't called. He wants to see if you are okay, you should go over there." Amelia got the biggest lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say, "Okay, let's go."

They drove home at a human speed, as Edward interlocked their hands. She smiled at their connection. She loved being with him... with everyone. By this night, she and Jasper's relationship were going to be unbreakable.

The drive seemed to only last a few seconds as they pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser. Amelia stared at the house sadly and looked at Edward," What do I tell him?"

"Tell him... that you want to start living with me and Alice. Its... lets say, taking the next step in our relationship. I don't know. But obviously you can't tell him. So, go with the 'Alice and I want to move in with each other story'. That sounds fine to me," Edward thought as he rubbed his chin. Amelia on the other hand stared at him as if he had three heads.

"One, he's just getting over Bella. Two that is really cheesy. Three, he would think that Alice and I are lesbians. And four, you have seriously gone crazy, I can't tell him that. Listen, I will say that I will be over at your house for a while because Alice has some plans to do with me. _That_ is more believable," she said as she opened her car door.

The second that she opened the door, venom filled her mouth as the smell of human blood filtered through her nostrils. She thought about Edward and Alice... and Jasper, how he helped her. The pain slowly faded away but, never fully left. Edward came up to her and slid an arm around her waist as they walked to the front door. Amelia was about to unlock the door, until Charlie opened the door and launched himself at her.

"God, I thought that you disappeared forever," the love in her voice made her forget everything as she embraced Charlie back.

"Act surprised," Edward whispered in her ear, too quiet for Charlie to hear. Charlie stepped back a bit and held her at arms length, "I have some bad news. You probably didn't know her very well but Emily, Sam's fiancée, died last night, in a fire. We searched all over for her body... we couldn't find anything."

Amelia looked at the ground sadly, "I'm sorry dad. I knew her, she was kind. I liked her a lot." She shook her head slowly. She looked back at Charlie and he led her to the living room.

"Is there a reason as to why you haven't called for what...? Four days?" Charlie demanded as he sat on the couch.

"You know Alice; she got new clothes and makeup and chose me to be her Barbie doll. And I have been helping Esme with the garden, so I have been busy. But I am so sorry that I haven't called you," Amelia explained. Charlie smiled softly at her as she explained everything.

"Alice did the same to Bella... That's fine; I was just messing with you. What are you doing for the rest of the weekend?" he asked as he relaxed on the couch more.

"Alice wanted to take me shopping and Jasper wanted to tell me a little bit about his book that he is writing," Amelia lied. She felt bad about it, but it was better than him knowing what was going on.

"Well, Emily's funeral is Sunday at 11:00am and I want you to come. Oh, that reminds me, Jake called and was hoping that you would go too. He said something about apologizing to you, I'm not sure but you should still go," he pointed out as he started to fall asleep. Amelia grabbed a blanket and covered him up and then she and Edward snuck out the front door.

"You're not going to that funeral," Edward said calmly.

"Watch me," she countered as she stared out the window.

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ!!**

**A/N: **_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took a while to write, but it was fun. I would really like to thank all of you for reviewing!!**_

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT!! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN I AM THINKING ABOUT DOING AN EPILOGUE!! But there is indeed going to be a SEQUEL!!**


	23. Chapter 21: THE REVENGE

**A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews!! You guys rock! ESPECIALLY the people who left the most... I have been trying to finish this story before school is back and it is... coming, slowly... but still coming none the less! haha! I love you guys! Please keep reviewing and reading!**

_"Well, Emily's funeral is Sunday at 11:00am and I want you to come. Oh, that reminds me, Jake called and was hoping that you would go too. He said something about apologizing to you, I'm not sure but you should still go," he pointed out as he started to fall asleep. Amelia grabbed a blanket and covered him up and then she and Edward snuck out the front door._

_"You're not going to that funeral," Edward said calmly._

_"Watch me," she countered as she stared out the window._

Chapter 21: THE REVENGE

That morning Amelia talked to Alice about going to the funeral. She knew Alice's weakness, so this was going to be quite easy if she would just listen.

"Alice, I'm going somewhere and I need an outfit," Amelia said as Edward left with Emmett to hunt.

"Say no more, I know exactly what you want," she smiled as they ran to her massive closet. _This just might work_, Amelia thought to herself.

Alice came out with a similar dress that she wore during the change (which didn't make it out so beautiful, might I add). Alice smiled hugely, "What do you think?"

"This is gorgeous!" Amelia got wide eyed as her friend ran her hands down it. There was a red tint to it and rhinestones close to the top. It was strapless... and beautiful.

"So what's for?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Amelia knew that she knew and Amelia knew that if Alice knew that Edward would know and then everything was going to be messed up.

"Please don't tell him," Amelia begged the pixie girl.

"I don't like this Amy! I can't see anything and I won't know if anything happens to you," she breathed a heavy sigh as she stared Amelia down. Amelia didn't really think about that, but she knew that nothing was going to happen. She also knew that Jake wouldn't let anything happen to her. They were best friends!

"Please don't tell him! I _have_ to go, Bella would have wanted me to go... and she would have done the same," Amelia stated her point.

"You mean risk her life, go see her best friend who tried to kill her, and possibly get kidnapped... yep that sounds like her," Alice smiled. They both were lost in their thoughts for a while as they remembered how clumsy and funny Bella was.

"Alright, I won't tell him... but at least let me drive you to the border," Alice frowned a little with frustration. Amelia got ready and they made their way to the garage and into Alice's new Porshe that she got from Jasper.

* * *

They drove to the border and listened to the music playfully. They sang the whole way and laughed as they reached the border... it got eerie quiet. You could see the church a few yards away and everyone was walking in. Amelia could hear the church music from the car. Amelia looked over at Alice and she nodded to the church, "Go! You'll be late!" she smiled reassuringly. Amelia unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked at a human pace but then she ran inhuman and got there in about 5 seconds.

She walked up to the door and was instantly shoved out of the way by Jacob. He grabbed her arm and yanked her around the corner of the church. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Jacob, I missed you so much!" Amelia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was tense at first and then loosened up and slid his arms around her waist. They hugged each other for a while, until Jacob started coughing. Amelia backed away a little but didn't let go of him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You smell... sweet," he wrinkled his nose. She smiled at him and let him go. "You shouldn't be here." he said staring down at his shoes. Amelia looked up at him sadly and wiped some hair from his eyes, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Why?" she whispered quietly. She knew that he would hear her, the sadness in her voice would break anyone's heart. He looked back at her just as depressed.

"Because... they don't necessarily like you," he whispered in the same tone. She frowned at him as they stared at each other. Jacob took Amelia by surprise and pulled her lips to meet his. She didn't know what was happening but loosened up and kissed him back. She liked the feeling of his heat against her cold body and she felt him shiver at her touch.

It ended the moment it started, Amelia ran ten feet away and wiped her lips softly. Jacob turned his head away in shame and neither of them looked at each other. "I should get inside," Jacob murmured as he walked up the church stairs. Amelia followed him. He halted in front of her and she bumped into him, but not causing him to fall and she didn't either.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Uhhh... I'm going into a church?" she said confused. She didn't understand his mood swings, they were just as bad as Edward's. She shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Okay... but you'll regret it. They have been waiting for you," he warned her. She didn't much attention to him and kept on walking. She softly opened the door and sat in the back of the room. She could clearly hear the priest say his words as people wept. She thought back to the day she got to Forks. A lot has changed since then, she thought as she stared at her pale hands. Suddenly, a pair of hands yanked her out of her seat and covered her mouth. They picked her up and carried her down a flight of stairs.

She tried screaming, but when multiple hands are confining you and covering your mouth... its a little hard. She still struggled though, she could hear the deep voices grunt as she pushed against them and thrashed around. They threw her down some stairs, none of them hurt, but she landed in an odd position and could barely move. She fixed her tangled limbs and flipped backwards into a crouch.

She could distinctly hear a pair of feet coming down the stairs and waited to see the culprit. Sam came down with a black tux and his hands shoved into his pockets. He had the most evil smirk on his face as he looked at Amelia. She growled at him and he chuckled in return.

"We aren't going to hurt you, just sit down and shut up," his voice was numb. There was no emotion, the only emotion he gave away was... victory. The hollowness of his voice sent shivers down Amelia's undead spine, she got out of the crouch position but was still tense.

"What do you want Sam?" she spat at him with hate and sorrow. She couldn't take much more of this kidnapping stuff, it was wearing her ego down... and she never had one as it would seem, so she was at the negatives at this point. She just couldn't understand what they would want with her.

"You are going to help me with my revenge and you have no choice but to help me," he growled at her. She glared at him between narrowed eyes.

"I will not hurt no one."

"We'll see about that," he breathed out sarcastically. She ground her teeth as he waited for him to continue, "You are going to read a list that I will write myself and you will read it. They will be cruel, heartbreaking, and... pure genius. You will have absolutely no choice but to do this..." he explained.

"And if I don't?" she questioned.

"I will kill everyone in the Cullen family and in your family... all your loved ones," he threatened. She gulped down a scream as she stared at him with fear. She turned her head away from the sight of what she thought was the devil and stared at her shoes.

"As I was saying you will read these things listed here," he handed her a piece of paper and she snatched it away and looked at it confused.

"You always were a monster? What is this supposed to mean?" she demanded in a scream. Sam smirked.,

"I make it a point to learn all I can about my enemies. He always thought of himself as one... especially when he was with Bella," he explained evilly. When he got to talking to Bella his smirk got even bigger and more devilish. Her eyes widened in fear as she thought what he was trying to do.

"You want me to break Edward's heart." she whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. She started to breathe frantically, her head shaking from side to side as she tried to block everything out. "No, no, no... NO! I can't do this, just kill me," she begged as she fell to her knees. She couldn't do this to the man she loved, she could never break his heart. The words written down on here were so menacing that she didn't even want to look at it... let alone read it to the love of her life.

"I will kill everyone you love if you don't," he threatened, her turned around and looked at Paul and Embry, "If anyone tries to get in... kill her first. Oh, and Amelia... Edward will receive a note by you saying that you would like to meet him at the clearing... we will be leaving here at 7. See you then," he chuckled as he walked back up the stairs. The clearing? She had no idea what he was talking about, but she remembered Bella saying something about how Edward took her to a secluded and beautiful spot... maybe that was what he was talking about. She didn't know for sure but there was something that she needed to do, Paul and Embry were guarding outside so she was fine to look for things.

She looked around frantically for something to help her, she found a small paper, an envelope and a plastic bag. She wrote Edward a note and folded it into the bag. She hoped that he would find it if she left it for him... or that Alice would help him if she saw what was happening. She looked over the words again and shook her head in weakness.

A few hours passed and it was time to go...

**_THE END!_**

**A/N: HAHAHAH! Its all over... there will indeed be a sequel and I hope that you all will read it. I love you all... there is going to an epilogue... so don't stop reading just yet!!**

**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S**


	24. Epilogue: Help Me!

**A/N: OMG!! The story is like over... are you guys ready for the sequel?? If you can't answer that... that's fine because I can't really either!! HAAHAHA! Alright, well here is the epilogue... I hope you like it! But please, don't read my story without leaving a review! I want to know what everyone thinks about it!  
**

Epilogue: Help Me!

Sam came back for Amelia and she shoved the note in her sweatshirt inconspicuously and stood up from her spot. _God, kill me now_... was all that was running through her head as she realized what she was about to do. But she was doing it for him, so he didn't have to suffer, and neither did his family. She was nervous and she would hope that Edward would realize that something was wrong, she couldn't give any signals to him without Sam knowing. She just... felt so weak. So much like a human... it bothered her.

They drove and drove until they arrived at a small dirt road and they stopped about halfway, jumping out of the back, the truck pulled away and three of them walked up to her. Sam, Embry, and Paul stood beside her. "Follow us and if you don't-"

"You'll kill everyone I love... I know," she murmured in a dead voice. She has never really seen someone change into a wolf before, so when she saw them shred into giant animals she was a little frightened. They took off deep into the forest and stopped about ten feet away from a giant landscape, "If anything goes wrong... we _will _know. So don't try anything, the leech will be here soon, are you ready?" he asked menacingly. She had to admit, she liked his wolf form better. It didn't look so angry all the time.

"I'm ready," she whispered as she took off to the clearing. She barely looked over her shoulder as she fell into the grass, she laid the letter in the soil as she waited for Edward to arrive. She wished that everything was different, she wished that she was home in Edward's arms, she wished that Emily was here, she wished Bella was here... she wished that she could go back in time. She sighed heavily.

"Why so sad?" Edward asked quietly as he bounded to her. "Can you forgive me for being such a jealous and crazy imbecile. I know that I can overreact like that." He asked with a soft smile.

Amelia breathed a sigh as she stood up. _Here we go_, she thought as she started to destroy both of their lives. "No Edward, I can't forgive you. Not now, not ever," she stated. He became utterly still. His breathing stopped.

"Edward, this has become too much for me. I am bored beyond belief at our drama. I've had enough."

I saw his eyes blink at the shock. _Don't look at his eyes. _A small drizzle started as the conversation progressed.

"You are always so hesitant and it bothers me, like you don't trust me to be careful or I am too fragile for your own being." She swallowed hard, "Jacob never had to stop and he was never gentle with me. Jacob always added a nice touch to things." One day, she hoped to see Sam die, a horrible, miserable death.

Edward rocked back on his feet. He had never lost his balance before. A tearless sob came out before he could restrain himself.

"Oh, Bella no," he whispered, the sadness in his voice was not helping as she held back her own sob. He took a step towards her and then his eyes flared. "There is werewolf scent everywhere around you," he choked.

His eyes looked deep into Amelia's. She let out a sigh. Its not like she could turn away. His eyes were full of ache, torment and betrayal. She had hurt him deeply.

"You were with him just now?" he choked.

"Yes," she said. "I have been thinking about it a lot and tonight just made me realize it all the more. I am giving up too much to be with you. I have been feeling so smothered. It drives me crazy how I have to hide all of this from Charlie. I went to see Jake, and when I held him and heard his heartbeat and felt his warmth, that's when I knew . . . .it is Jacob I love, and not you."

_Please Sam, don't make me say it_. Amelia blinked back the tears that she wished were there as she said, "You really are a monster, Edward. Tonight finally made me realize that you were right all along. I don't know why I became a vampire, you were right... you're always right aren't you? I wasn't made for this and I blame you."

The rain started to come down harder.

He came to her then. He stood inches from her face. He reached for her hand and she sighed when his cold fingers found her own. His touch did what it always did - it brought the strangest sense of relief. As if she'd been in pain and that pain had suddenly ceased.

He brought her pale hand up to his lips. The rain was dripping off his hair as he pressed his cold cheek on her hand and closed his eyes.

All too soon he pulled away. His eyes were searching hers as he said, "I promise I'll never bother you again." She wanted to scream out, to hold him. She swallowed at the pain. "I will always love you, Amy. Never forget that," He breathed.

He looked down at her and she watched as a raindrop hit his eye making him blink. The raindrop then fell below his eye and slowly ran down his cheek. That was the image, she knew, would haunt her for the rest of her undead life.

Then he disappeared.

She fell to her knees as wracking sobs gripped her body. She got up and ran out of the meadow and then fell to her knees again as she dry heaved on the ground. She stumbled to her feet; she had no idea where she was going. Suddenly Sam was there, smiling. He seemed very pleased with the job she'd done. That was all she remembered.

Next thing she knew, she was in the back of a truck and driving down a vacant road...

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!! I love you all and I will be writing a sequel so be prepared for that... it will be called _ADVANTAGE!!_**

_AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S_


End file.
